


Alpha et Omega

by Analiila



Series: French Stuff [4]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 77ème Hunger Games, Alpha - Freeform, Death, F/F, F/M, Games, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, Original Character(s), omega - Freeform, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analiila/pseuds/Analiila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La roue n'a jamais arrêté de tourner, elle a juste ralenti pour changer de sens. Ils sont pris dans un cercle vicieux duquel ils ne pourront sûrement pas sortir." </p><p>Ils se pensaient en sécurité. Ils sont en grave danger. L'heure des 77ème Jeux a sonné. </p><p>Ce n'est pas un divertissement. C'est une vengeance. </p><p>Ils n'étaient pas que spectateur. Ils sont l'origine. L'alpha.</p><p>"La souffrance ne se stoppe jamais. Elle s'efface momentanément pour frapper de plein fouet de nouveau."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bourreau de soi-même

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amiral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiral/gifts), [Viltis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viltis/gifts).



> Salut tout le monde !
> 
> Ouah, enfin je poste cette fiction, c'est un rêve qui se réalise ! Dire que je réfléchis à sa création depuis fin Avril... On peut presque dire que cette fiction a déjà cinq mois ! C'est un vieux bébé, dis-donc.
> 
> Cette fanfiction me tient énormément à coeur, j'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez autant que moi je l'aime parce qu'elle est vraiment géniale de mon point de vue. J'ai rarement aimé une de mes fictions comme ça, j'espère qu'elle continuera à être haute dans mon estime et mon coeur.
> 
> Le contexte de cette fanfiction est très simple, il s'agit de la suite possible des livres. Tout ce que je dis dedans est normalement canon, vous ne devriez rien avoir à redire là-dessus. Je réfléchissais aux jeux du Capitole, et je me suis dit que cette vengeance était assez inappropriée puisque les enfants du Capitole n'était au final pour rien là-dedans. J'ai donc réfléchi à une meilleure vengeance envers cette société horrible, et j'ai trouvé. Il suffisait juste de choisir les bonnes personnes. Cette fiction a vite vu le jour pour n'être plus qu'une sombre histoire de vengeances, de manigance, de manipulations et de coup bas.
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que je ne possède absolument rien ! Tout l'univers de Hunger Games revient à S. Collins et le peu qu'elle nous en a dit. Il est fort possible que je me serve de certains ajouts fait par d'autres auteur du fandom que je connais, dont la plus notable est surement cette chère Viltis à qui je dédie, avec Amiral mon "fan n°1", cette fanfiction. Les tributs que vous allez très vite découvrir ne sont pas tous de moi, j'annoncerai au moment opportun à qui ils appartiennent. (Edit : Disponible tout en bas de page) Je remercie d'ailleurs toutes ces personnes de m'avoir donné ces fabuleux tributs. Les gens, si jamais l'histoire se révèle être géniale, c'est parce que vous m'avez donné les clefs pour la créer. Sans vous, cette histoire n'est rien !
> 
> Je tiens aussi à parler de mon rythme de parution. Ma publication se fera toutes les deux semaines, j'ai besoin d'un bon moment pour écrire et j'ai jugé cette échéance correcte aux vues de ce facteur. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, mais il est possible pour quelques raisons (oui, j'appelle "raison" une dissertation de philo ou un gros DM de Math) que cela soit retardé, certaines semaines. J'espère sincèrement que ça n'arrivera pas, mais bon... On est jamais à l'abri de ces choses-là ! 
> 
> Enfin, je voudrai mettre... disons un WARNING. Je vais dans cette oeuvre utiliser le point de vue de personnages de l'oeuvre, ils sont secondaires voir tertiaires ou même complètement d'arrière plan. On ne sait pas grand chose sur eux, et nous avons chacun une vision différente de ces personnes. Je leur ai ici créé un passé, un présent, une famille, des proches et des souvenirs plus ou moins joyeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'agit de ma vision du personnage, ou plutôt d'une des nombreuses versions d'eux qui fleurissent chaque jour dans ma tête. Il est possible que celle-ci ne correspondent pas à la votre. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même mes chéris, j'ai eu énormément de mal à les créer.
> 
> C'est une longue NdA, mais j'espère avoir posé les bases. Je la finis par un remerciement à ma soeur Zeste Solène qui se trouve être ma bêta-reader. Tu gères, même si ta connexion ne veut pas toujours m'envoyer les chapitres ! ♥
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous !

 

La présidente Paylor appuya sur entrée. Le rapport de ses services de sécurité venait d'arriver, et elle allait devoir le lire. Le bien-être des habitants de Panem était une priorité. Toutes ces démarches administratives ne sont pas la partie qu'elle préfère mais elle ne dit rien. Elle a été élue, et bien sûr elle en est très fière. Sa nomination avait surpris tout le monde. Dire qu'elle s'était présentée uniquement pour dire de représenter les Districts qui furent les plus touchés.

 

Depuis sa nomination, un an et demi plus tôt, Paylor avait fait ce qu'elle pensait de mieux pour son peuple. Elle savait que l'on ne pouvait pas contenter tout le monde, néanmoins elle devait faire le maximum. La population avait, à son sens, bien trop souffert. Elle ne parlait pas que des Districts. Le Capitole avait certes été mieux loti financièrement, il n'en est pas moins que la vie n'y était pas rose non plus. Tout était simplement différent. Les uns étaient étouffés par la misère et la famine, alors que les autres servaient de poupées crédules à un manipulateur hors pair. Elle plaignait autant les uns que les autres.

 

C'est pourquoi elle lisait le rapport de la sécurité. Rien ne pressait pour ce fichier-ci. Ce qui importait vraiment, c'était cette épée de Damoclès qu'on lui avait mis au dessus de la tête. Elle devait prendre une décision importante, et vite. Pourtant, la présidente n'avait aucunement l'envie de saisir ce fardeau. Il paraissait à première vue inoffensif, mais il était bien loin de l'être. C'était choisir de sacrifier ou non des vies innocentes. C'était choisir si l'on allait de nouveau bifurquer vers la barbarie. Il fallait décider d'effacer l'ardoise ou d'en compléter les écrits.

 

Le dossier était épais. Paylor en avait été étonnée. On aurait dit, sans l'ouvrir, qu'il était déjà complet et que tous les éléments nécessaires à l'effusion avaient été rassemblés avant même qu'elle ai prit la moindre décision. C'était presque comme si on créait une bombe dans son dos et qu'on la désignait comme responsable de l'explosion alors qu'elle n'avait fait que passer le message. En un sens, c'était de la manipulation. Et elle détestait se faire manipuler. Pourtant, l'envie la rongeait d'accepter. Elle devait l'avouer, elle y avait pris goût. C'était certainement le cas de beaucoup mais qui le dirait ? Ce ne sont pasdes choses que l'on avoue. Ce n'est pas correct. Mais Paylor avait-elle réellement appris à être correcte ? De là où elle venait, la définition du mot pouvait perdre certaines de ses significations.

 

Un petit bruit résonnaen provenance de la porte, trois petits coups frappés. Anodin, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est ce genre d'événement mineur qui annonce parfois de choses bien plus grosses et plus graves. La présidente demanda d'entrer, et une femme brune aux cheveux coupés au carré entra, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elles se saluèrent, et la nouvelle arrivante demanda :

 

— Avez-vous jeté un œil au dossier que je vous ai communiqué, Madame la Présidente ?

 

Paylor pince les lèvres. Elle ne veut pas regarder. Elle voudrait le brûler, ce fichu dossier. Elle voudrait renvoyer l'autre, lui hurler toutes les atrocités qui lui brûlent la langue. Seulement, elle ne peut pas. Alors elle plante ses yeux dans ceux de la sœur de son conseiller principal. C'est elle qui est cause de son déchirement à cause de ce fichu dossier.

 

— Pas encore, répond tout simplement la dirigeante de Panem.

— Vous devriez, si je puis me permettre. Nous avons tout pensé, vous n'auriez absolument rien à faire.

 

Elle semble surexcitée. Paylor en est autant amusée que dégoûtée. Cette femme l'a toujours insupportée. Depuis qu'elle la connaît, elle ne peut que la différencier de son frère. On ne peut nier le contraste entre ces deux êtres de même sang.

 

Devant le regard insistant de sa vis-à-vis, la présidente retient à grand peine un soupir, avant que ses yeux qui s'affolent un peu ne se posent sur le dossier. Voilà le moment de vérité. C'est le temps de savoir si Paylor est à la hauteur des attentes de son peuple. L'instant de comprendre si le plaisir primera sur la pitié. L'homme est un animal, une bête qui se délecte de spectacles affreux. Il est temps de comprendre si il peut être dressé ou si l'état barbare aura une fois de plus le dessus.

 

L'ex maire du Huit tendit le bras et attrapa la chemise jaunâtre qui contenait le dossier du projet. Le projet « 77ème Hunger Games ».

 

* * *

 

 

L'homme tapote doucement les doigts sur son genoux. Il a son discours en tête, prêt à être déclamé. Il a beaucoup de spontanéité, mais avec la politique cela ne fait pas bon ménage. De toute façon, il sait retenir ses plus bas instincts. Il a eu la chance de recevoir une éducation politique dès son plus jeune âge et il n'avait jamais déçu ses parents. Même maintenant qu'ils étaient ailleurs, il comptait bien se montrer comme leur digne héritier. Sérieux, souriant, un peu froid mais plein de charisme, les yeux braqués sur la caméra, un calme mélancolique... Il se souvenait par cœur de ses cours. Il espérait juste que Flickerman ne ferait pas de vagues. Il le trouvait parfois trop... expressif.

 

Les lumières s'allument. Le moment arrive enfin. L'homme gonfle le torse, avant de se raviser en se souvenant que sa carrure maigre rend la chose plus ridicule qu'impressionnante. Alors il se contente de redresser son grand squelette et passer une main dans ses cheveux coupés en brosse. César commence son speech, bien qu'il soit moins enthousiaste que d'habitude. Le jeune homme encomprend parfaitement la raison, la même qui explique que ses lèvres à lui s'étirent doucement en un discret sourire. Heureusement, personne ne le regarde à ce moment-là, et cette preuve de joie fut si éphémère que quiconque l'aurait vu aurait douté de sa réelle existence.

 

Enfin, le célèbre présentateur cesse son discours de bienvenue pour présenter son invité :

 

— Et voici avec nous ce soir le premier conseiller : Killian Nioc !

 

Killian s'avance dans la lumière, pestant intérieurement contre l'excentrique homme. Pourquoi donc est-il obligé d'étirer ainsi les i ? Il s'appelle Killian Nioc, et pas Kiiiiiiiiiiilliiiiiiiiian Niiiiiiioc. Sans compter cet horrible accent du Capitole qui lui donne sans cesse mal à la tête. Il lui fait toujours plusieurs secondes pour savoir si une phrase est une affirmation ou une interrogation. Il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à ces vieux CD qu'ils avaient trouvé une fois, où l'on entendait parler un ancien peuple qu'on nommait les français. Eux aussi finissaient leurs phrases dans les aiguës et donnait cette irritante impression d'être constamment surpris.

 

Quand enfin le premier conseiller est assis, il salue d'un simple hochement de tête l'homme aux cheveux violets. Encore une excentricité dont il ne comprendra jamais l'origine. Le public est étrangement silencieux. Il semble se douter que quelque chose ne va pas. Ou peut-être juge-t-il tout simplement la différence abyssale entre ces deux êtres. L'un vient du Capitole et est une de ses grandes figures. Il est extravagant et plein de couleurs, toujours très optimiste aussi. L'autre vient des districts bien que l'on ignore lequel et reste plutôt fantomatique, c'est même la première fois qu'on entend parler de lui. Il est important mais discret. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux gris et ses vêtements de cette même couleur donnent l'impression de voir un film en noir et blanc, ce que son teint pâle renforce. Voir ces deux hommes assis l'un face à l'autre est comme mettre le soleil à côté de la lune.

 

— Alors, monsieur Nioc... Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais je crois que vous avez quelque chose de grave à nous annoncer.

 

Killian pince les lèvres, baissant les yeux dans une expression assez neutre bien que légèrement peinée. Inutile de prendre ce ton doucereux prononcé dans un futile murmure. Il n'est pas un petit garçon que l'on tente de rassurer après un mauvais rêve. Cela fait bien longtemps que cet enfant est parti, remplacé par l'adolescent fait d'argile que l'on a façonné en cet homme droit et fier aux grands desseins.

 

— En effet, César. Je dois vous prévenir, peuple de Panem, qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'affreusement dur à entendre. Il s'agit là d'un affront à la société que nous nous sommes efforcés de créer. Chaque district a élu un représentant au conseil, qui jusque-là s'est fait discret. Nous avons nous-même élu notre bonne présidente, qui a désignée d'elle-même un conseiller principal. Moi, en l'occurrence.

 

Il se tait et le silence se lève. L'homme sent une chape de plomb gorgée d'angoisse et d'appréhension tomber sur la salle pour étouffer doucement les cous de sa main de métal. Il apprécie cette sensation. Le peuple appréhende. Et lui sait. Il détient les clefs de la vérité. Il détient le pouvoir. Cette sensation court dans ses veines, fait monter l'adrénaline. Il vit enfin ce pourquoi il a été élevé. Il est enfin maître de la situation.

 

— Il y a une semaine jour pour jour s'est déroulé un événement qui vous a été tenu secret. Par événement, j'entends un crime. Contre notre système. Contre les districts. Contre les valeurs que nous tentons le plus possible de mettre en place. Peuple de Panem, tonne-t-il en se levant, il y a une semaine, jour pour jour, le présidente Paylor a été assassinée !

 

Au début, personne ne réagit. Le choc remplace l'attente et leur coud à tous les lèvres pour les forcer au silence. Mais d'un coup, le barrage de leur bouche s'écroule et un torrent de paroles submerge la salle. Un raz-de-marée de panique noie quelques personnes, alors que d'autres se contentent de sourire avec satisfaction. Toutefois, au bout d'un moment, ils sont ramenés au silence. Killian n'a pas fini de parler.

 

— Nous connaissons le coupable. Ou devrions-nous dire la coupable.

 

Il claque des doigts, et l'écran derrière lui abandonne le titre de l'émission à la typographie horrible pour une simple photo qui qui glace le sang de la quasi totalité du public. La photo représente le coin d'une pièce. A terre, les dossiers s'échappent de leurs pochettes jaunes et cornées pour se balader sur un plancher de parquet ciré, affreusement froissés et pour certains rougis. Le parquet n'est pas souillé que de papier, on distingue allègrement cinq traces visiblement parallèles que l'on peut deviner être la marque d'une main aux longs ongles aillant tenté de se débattre alors qu'une tâche rougeâtre luit sur le bois clair, reflétant la lumière du bureau dans un effet macabre. Si encore la photo s'arrêtait là, personne n'aurait eu un si grand choc. Le crime semble commun, comme beaucoup le furent et le seront. Toutefois, le rouge trace aussi une traînée qui va jusqu'au mur. Sur le blanc de ce dernier se tient presque fièrement un dessin fait avec les doigts. Le mur maculé est orné d'un signe que chacun a déjà vu au moins à la télévision. Face à eux, une rose de sang vient signer le crime, symbole morbide déclarant fièrement « Ce meurtre est le mien ».

 

— La tueuse a la rose est revenue, susurre presque Killian. Elle a égorgé comme elle le fit jadis notre chère Paylor. Elle a comme toujours orné son crime de sa rose, autrefois provocation envers Snow et désormais graffiti menaçant envers notre nouvelle société. Heureusement, nous avons cette fois pu l'arrêter. Cette serial-killer ne sévira plus et ne se mettra plus en travers du chemin qui nous suivons. Je l'ai faite arrêter pas plus tard que ce matin.

 

Cette fois, ce sont les applaudissements qui fusent. Les meurtres ne sont pas rares au Capitole, mais un tueur en série est bien moins commun. Tous se souviennent de celle-ci, qui avait décimé des scientifiques et des hommes haut placés, abattant parfois du même coup leur famille entière.

 

— Peuple de Panem, jusqu'à la prochaine élection je vous guiderai. Le conseil a décidé de m’élire président par intérim. Je prendrai chaque décision en le consultant. Le titre n'est que cela, un titre. Le pouvoir réel appartient à ceux que vous avez élus.

 

Certains restent sceptiques mais la plupart applaudissent. Il y a des gens comme ça qui ne se soucient guère de qui dirige. Tant que leurs petites vies vont bien, ils n'ont absolument aucun problème vis à vis de leur représentant. Et puis s'il a fait arrêter une criminelle, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être si mauvais que cela. Il parle bien, il a l'air correct et il a un certain charme qui ne déplaît pas aux femmes. Alors ils se laissent conquérir par ce grand maigre sans sourire et à l'air mystérieux. Et ils se disent que de toute façon ils ne peuvent le juger avant de l'avoir vu exercer sa nouvelle fonction.

 

— Cependant, ce n'est pas la seule nouvelle que j'apporte. déclare le nouveau chef de Panem.

 

Il a désormais toute l'attention du public. Il a ce don, Killian. Il hypnotise la foule au point qu'on peut difficilement faire abstraction de ce qu'il dit lorsqu'on l'a en face de soi. On ne peut qu'écouter et se taire, naturellement. On se demande si il n'est pas né pour être homme politique. Peut-être est-ce le cas.

 

— Avant de mourir, la présidente Paylor travaillait sur un dossier... disons, très important quant à un certain avenir de notre contrée. Elle a eu le temps de le finir avant de mourir et l'a même signé, le rendant ainsi officiel.

 

L'écran change alors, une typographie agressive apparaît alors sur l'écran pour venir attaquer les yeux des spectateurs par son rouge enflammé. Il ne s'agit que d'un chiffre mais chacun sait à quoi il correspond. Des gens fondent en larmes alors que d'autres crient. Ils comprennent soudain. La roue n'a jamais arrêté de tourner, elle a juste ralenti pour changer de sens. Ils sont pris dans un cercle vicieux duquel ils ne pourront sûrement pas sortir. La souffrance ne se stoppe jamais. Elle s'efface momentanément pour frapper de plein fouet de nouveau.

 

— La présidente Paylor travaillait sur l'élaboration d'une nouvelle édition de Hunger Games.

 

* * *

 

 

La télévision illumine doucement la pièce depuis le mur rose pâle où elle est fixée. Toutefois, nul ne regarde cet écran plat sur lequel se déroule le César Show. Elle braille, on entend clairement le public remuer et protester de ces jeux. Pourtant, personne n'y fait attention. Les deux adultes présents sont trop occupés à s'embrasser à s'en arracher la bouche pour y faire réellement attention.

 

— _Toutefois, cette édition sera fort spéciale !_ annonce Killian à l'écran.

 

Leurs mains se joignent, leurs jambes se mêlent. Leurs bouches se quittent pour mieux se retrouver. Ils oublient tout autour d'eux. Le téléviseur n'est là que pour masquer les bruits qu'ils feront quand leurs peaux nues danseront sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Ils se fichent des nouvelles. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est se retrouver tous les deux pour une étreinte charnelle. Avec leurs deux filles, ils n'ont pas tellement le temps pour ça. Bien moins qu'avant.

 

Alors cette nuit, ils profitent. Elles dorment et l'émission fait assez de bruit pour couvrir le leur. Ils s'effleurent, se redécouvrent. Le sang pulse dans leurs veines alors que leur désir granditd'instant en instant. Leurs mouvements se font plus pressants. L'homme glisse doucement ses lèvres sur la poitrine de sa femme. Elle rejette la tête en arrière, s'enivrant de la douce sensation. Il glisse encore. Plus bas. Toujours plus bas. Elle retient son souffle, appréhendant déjà le moment qu'elle attend si impatiemment.

 

— Maman, Papa !

 

Ils se séparent et ont juste le temps de se couvrir d'un drap que déjà un petite blonde fait son apparition, ses yeux bleus encore plus grands que d'habitude pour se charger peu à peu de larmes. Elle file sur le lit en hoquetant :

 

— J'ai fait un cauchemar !

 

Son petit corps se blottit à travers les tissus contre celui de sa mère qui se trouve fortement gênée par la situation. Elle la berce doucement avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

 

— Et si tu nous le racontais en serrant ta peluche Finnick ?

— J'ai pas Finnick ! Il est dans la chambre.

— Alors va le chercher et on fera tous un gros câlin pour te réconforter.

 

La petite hésite puis bondit du lit. Sa poupée Finnick n'est pas n'importe quoi. C'est son doudou, son meilleur ami et son confident. Il connaît son secret comme le vrai connaissait ceux de bien des gens. La mère se lève d'un bond et attrape sa nuisette qui gît à terre avant de lancer caleçon et pantalon de pyjama à son mari.

 

— _Vous comprenez,_ continue Killian, _notre chère présidente était très intelligente. Elle s'est rendue compte que les enfants n'étaient pas les seuls responsables. Les adultes aussi étaient là à soutenir ces jeux. C'est pourquoi les prochains jeux auront pour spécificité de ne compter que des adultes._

 

La petite revient enfin avec sa peluche de rouquin armé d'un trident. Elle retourne au creux de sa mère, frottant sa tête contre son sein. La femme lui caresse les cheveux alors que son conjoint vient essuyer une de ses larmes du bout du doigt.

 

— Raconte-nous donc quel était ce méchant cauchemar.

 

Les larmes reviennent et l'enfant renifle bruyamment pour tenter de parler.

 

— C'était horrible ! Il y avait des messieurs qui prenaient Maman et qui l'emmenaient loin ! Et puis après, ils prenaient Papa. Et puis après, vous vous battiez et Papa tuait Maman ! Après, un monsieur est arrivé et il a tué Papa aussi.

 

Les deux parents se regardent. C'est un rêve peu commun que leur petite dernière vient de faire, et soudain ils se demandent ce qu'il peut bien vouloir dire. De petits pas se font entendre et leur aînée rentre en baillant.

 

— Papa, Maman ? Il se passe quoi ?

— _Toutefois, il est évident que nous ne pouvons pas punir la totalité de la population adulte du Capitole. C'est pourquoi nous avons fait un choix très simple. Nous ne prendrons que ceux qui n'étaient pas que spectateurs._

 

Le père vient prendre sa petite brunette avec eux et tous se serrent pour un câlin. Ils sont mignons, une petite famille qui attend ainsi que le sommeil vienne les prendre pour les emmener au royaume de Morphée.

 

— _Qu'entendez-vous pas là, monsieur Nioc ? Qui sont ces personnes qui n'étaient pas que spectateurs ?_

 

Soudain, la télévision attire leur attention. Ne sont-ils pas en train de parler de nouveaux Hunger Games ? Voilà bien de quoi ravir les deux adultes qui se pensaient au chômage. Lui, en grand sportif, avait été instructeur à l'épée dans quelques précédents jeux. Il avait pensé ouvrir un centre d'escrime, ça avait toujours beaucoup de succès. Elle était profileuse, ce qui posait plus de problèmes dans la reconversion. Que les Jeux de la Faim continuent était une bonne chose pour elle, même s'ils devaient avoir lieu au Capitole. On fait comme on peut pour vivre, après tout.

 

— _C'est très simple, César. Cette année, les tributs seront tirés parmi les adultes du Capitole_ _ayant_ _à un moment dans leur vie travaillé dans les Hunger Games, sur tous les plans. Moisson, création, parade, interviews, arène.... Il est temps que ceux qui ne faisaient pas que regarder payent pour ce qu'ils ont aidé à construire._

 

Le présentateur prend soudain une tête si pâle que même son maquillage ne peut cacher son changement de couleur. Il n'est pas le seul à ressentir cette impression de prendre une claque dans la figure. Partout au Capitole des gens crient de surprise et de peur. Certains restent impassibles et se figent alors que d'autres tombent dans les pommes, préférant le monde de l'inconscience à l'insupportable vérité.

 

— Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?

 

La femme sursaute. Son maquillage coule sur ses joues, les souillant d'innombrables couleurs criardes. Ce ne sont plus leurs enfants que l'on attaque désormais. Ce sont eux. D'un côté, elle en est soulagée. Elle haïrait devoir craindre pour ses petites lorsqu'elles auraient atteint l'âge maudit de la douzième année. Et pourtant, elle craint pour elles. Ses enfants comme bien d'autres pourraient se retrouver si facilement orphelines orphelins du jour au lendemain.

 

— Je pleure parce que j'espère que le sort saura nous être favorable, ma puce.

 

La petite se contente de cette réponse mais son mari sait. Il comprend parce qu'il est lui aussi visé. Parce que celle qui l'aime est visé. Il craint pour leurs vies à tous les deux. Ils craignent tous les deux.

 

Dans toute la capitale de Panem, des gens paniquent. La roue est désormais totalement inversée. Ils comprennent la douleur et la peur ressenties par tant de gens au fil des décennies passées depuis les Jours Obscurs. Et alors le regret et la haine les saisissent. Certains se cachent chez eux. D'autres rêvent déjà d'une nouvelle rébellion ou d'un nouveau meurtre. Mais surtout, ils se résignent.

 

C'est à eux de faire face à l'horreur qu'ils ont engendrée.

 

**.......**

**.....**

**...**

**.**

 

_Je suis la plaie et le couteau !_

_Je suis le soufflet et la joue !_

_Je suis les membres et la roue,_

_Et la victime et le bourreau !_  

‒ **Charles Baudelaire** ‒


	2. Marionnettes

_**Plateau du Caesar Show, quelques minutes après l'annonce** _

 

— Coupez !

Je souris à l'assistante qui vient m'apporter de l'eau, la complimentant au passage pour sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Puis je me lève et le producteur vient pour me féliciter : j'ai encore une fois battu les audiences des autres chaînes. Quelques personnes du public hurlent pour attirer mon attention, je me tourne vers elles et leur fait un clin d’œil complice : ça suffit à les déchaîner. Je vois du coin de l’œil Killian Nioc partir vers les coulisses, je l'ignore. Et je souris. Pendant ces quelques dix minutes, je souris. Encore.

Puis, enfin, je file vers les coulisses et entre dans ma loge. C'est là, enfin, que j'arrête de faire semblant. Et que je ne souris plus. Je m'assois pour me regarder dans le miroir, et je la vois dans mon regard. Je vois la peur. La peur des Hunger Games avec ceux qui les ont mis en place. Avec des hôtesses, des stylistes, des cadreurs, des juges... Et peut-être un intervieweur. Peut-être moi. Je passe une main sur mon visage dans un soupir las.

Combien ai-je vu de jeunes enfants terrifiés sur mon plateau ? Combien de fois ai-je tenté de les aider un peu, à ma manière ? Combien de fois ai-je eu le cœur tordu en commentant des morts plus atroces les unes que les autres ? Je crois que je fais ce métier depuis bien trop longtemps. Quarante-deux Jeux… Bien plus que les frères Ocrux, mes prédécesseurs. J'en viens à me demander s'ils sont partis pour prendre leur retraite ou parce qu'être les présentateurs des Hunger Games avait fini par les dégoûter. J'ai toujours adoré les Jeux, bien sûr. Mais je déteste de plus en plus avoir choisi d'en faire partie.

Je lisse doucement mon costume du plat de la main, puis me remaquille. Il y aura du monde à la sortie, comme toujours. Je ne dois pas paraître faible. Je ne dois pas trembler, pas pleurer, pas montrer ma peur. Je suis là pour rassurer le peuple, après tout. C'est la fonction que j'ai toujours eu, au fond. Je suis le personnage d'arrière plan, celui qui est sympathique, que tout le monde apprécie, qui aide les tributs, qui détend le public. Mais surtout, le médiateur qui annonce les bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles, qui tourne les choses pour éviter le mécontentement. Il faut que je sois fort pour eux, pour les gens du Capitole qui s'inquiètent. Je dois leur faire croire que tout va bien se passer. Ça me dégoûte. J'ai l'impression de les endormir avant de faire une opération qui va immanquablement les tuer. Mais si je ne le fais pas, qui s'en chargera ?

Le bruit de coups portés à la porte me sort de mes pensées et je reprend mon masque souriant qui manque de se fissurer quand je remarque qui est derrière. Nioc. Je serre la main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il ne peut voir. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce type, il ne me semble pas net. Et cette façon de dire qu'il a arrêté la tueuse à la rose... J'ai présenté plusieurs émissions où j'annonçais ses meurtres, et même une où l'on faisait son historique et où l'on présentait quelques détails. Elle ne s'était jamais laissée arrêter. Elle avait toujours exécuté les Pacificateurs qui lui mettaient la main dessus d'une balle bien placée dans la tête. Soit ce type est fort, s'en vante et profite en plus avec satisfaction du pouvoir gagné au passage, soit c'est un gros menteur. Et cette photo me chiffonne aussi, quelque chose ne colle pas. Mais je suis incapable de définir quoi. Mais peut-être que ma réticence ne vient que de ma peur.

— Caesar ! S'exclame-t-il avec un très léger sourire. J'espérais bien vous trouver là.

— Que me voulez-vous, monsieur Nioc ? J'allais partir, on m'attend chez moi.

— Oh, ne vous en faites pas, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. Il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un, vous risquez fort de la croiser à l'avenir sur votre plateau, autant que vous la connaissiez déjà.

Je hoche la tête en acceptant d'un ton enjoué, mais je m'interroge. Qui peut-il bien vouloir me présenter d'important ? Je le suis dans les couloirs du studio qu'il connaît visiblement aussi bien que moi, alors que c'est sa première visite à ce que je sache. Il ne parle pas de tout le long, mais il n'a de toute façon pas une tête de bavard. Ses yeux gris se posent parfois sur moi et semblent me transpercer. Je lui adresse un grand sourire, de ceux qui me donnent l'air d'être un imbécile heureux. Je crois l'entendre renifler avec dédain.

Au détour d'un couloir, il se fait sauter dessus par une jeune femme qui semble être de son âge. Sa femme, je suppose tout d'abord. Ça m'arrache un vrai petit sourire. L'amour entre jeunes fait toujours sourire le vieux singe que je suis. Elle le félicite, le complimente, lui assure qu'il a été absolument parfait. Elle a l'air plutôt mignonne avec ses cheveux noirs au carré et son petit corps menu. Et puis elle se tourne vers moi et je remarque leur ressemblance. Il semblerait que ce soit plutôt sa sœur.

Ce qui me frappe le plus, ce sont ses yeux. Petits et perçants, on pourrait croire à des rayons X me jugeant de toute part. Son regard est froid comme la glace, gris comme de l'acier trempé. Il contraste complètement avec son allure de poupée à la peau pâle et son sourire espiègle. On dirait que la génétique a décidé de lui accorder ce contraste entre cette part d'elle et le reste de son corps. Ce regard ne m'est pas inconnu, mais je suis incapable de me rappeler où j'ai bien pu le croiser.

— Caesar Flickerman, mais quel plaisir de vous rencontrer, me salue-t-elle avec une voix fluette.

— Moi de même, mademoiselle... ?

— Nioc. Alyah Nioc, je suis la jeune sœur de Killian.

Je lui prend la main et la lui baise délicatement sans la lâcher des yeux. Ses lèvres s'étirent un peu plus en voyant mon geste, mais ses prunelles métalliques envoient un autre message que le simple contentement. On dirait de l'amusement, le même qu'une fillette pourrait avoir en jouant avec sa poupée préférée. Tout en elle ne semble que joie innocente alors que son regard renvoie quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus malsain.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de cette rencontre ? demandai-je avec mon habituel air affable.

— Eh bien ma chère sœur va être la Haute-Juge de cette année, voyez-vous ! Le Conseil l'a choisie pas plus tard que pendant l'interview. Vous risquez de l'interroger pas mal de fois dans les semaines à venir.

Je me fige à ces mots et sens mon sourire se crisper. Quel intérêt pour eux de me présenter la Haute-Juge si tôt ? J'allais de toute façon la rencontrer assez rapidement, c'était sûr. Pourquoi avant ? Pourquoi juste après une pareille annonce ? Devrais-je y voir un avertissement ? Une menace ? Les raisons qui l'ont amenée à me rencontrer peuvent être innocentes, mais l'est-elle réellement ? Je crois que je suis trop paranoïaque ce soir.

— Oh, vraiment ? Peut-être auriez-vous quelques informations à donner aux téléspectateurs... ou à un présentateur bien curieux.

Elle éclate d'un rire clair, absolument amusée. Je suppose que la question était dite de façon trop maladroite et pas assez désintéressée. Mais comment donner l'impression de ne pas en avoir quelque chose à faire quand sa propre vie est sur la balance ? Un doigt long et fin se pose soudain sur mes lèvres maquillées de violet, et nos regards entrent en contact. Je ne sais pas quoi y lire, ils sont aussi lisses et impénétrables que le métal.

— Allons, mon cher Caesar. Vous savez comme moi que certaines choses doivent rester secrètes. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait de fuite, n'est-ce pas ?

Je penche la tête sur le côté pour la regarder d'un air songeur. Que veut-elle dire ? Une voix me souffle que ses phrases ont peut-être un double sens. Y en a-t-il ? Je me contente de sourire, encore et toujours. Je réfléchirai à tout cela à tête reposée, si tant est que je puisse un jour avoir assez d'heures de sommeil et de repos pour cela.

— Je suppose que ça pourrait être regrettable, en effet. Mais le dire à un seul homme n'est pas l'ébruiter, tentai-je d'un sourire enjôleur.

— On ne m'avait pas menti sur vous, Caesar. Vous êtes un bon manipulateur et un homme très intelligent. Saurez-vous en tirer profit en cas de besoin ? La question réside là.

Encore des mystères ? Encore des phrases à double sens ? S'il y en a réellement, je ne parviendrai pas à les déchiffrer ce soir, alors je me contente de prendre l'air légèrement déçu avant de m'excuser auprès d'eux, prétextant que ma femme m'attend. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, d'ailleurs. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je la fasse attendre plus longtemps. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour à faire attendre ses proches. La menace plane trop. Elle aura besoin de moi. Rien que de l'imaginer seule à la maison, à repenser à la nouvelle de ce soir, mon cœur se serre.

Je me presse dans les couloirs, souris à mes fans tout en signant moins d'autographes que d'habitude et monte enfin dans ma voiture, un modèle unique, reconstitution d'une 2CV. Je prend une grande inspiration en caressant le siège. J'aime la nostalgie qui se dégage dans l'habitacle de ce genre de vieilles voitures, cela me réconforte.

Je salue à peine mon chauffeur une fois à destination et saute de l'automobile. Je file à vive allure vers ma grande maison. Je ne prend même pas le temps d'apprécier le contraste créé par la présence du style victorien parmi toutes ces architectures modernes, carrées et presque transparentes tant il y a de vitres.

Elle est là, sur le perron style Queen Ann, resplendissante avec sa peau d'un blanc laiteux, ses grands yeux noisette entourés de khôl vert et ses cheveux piqués de fleurs. Sa grande robe lui donne l'air d'une reine. Et elle l'est, une reine parmi les reines, ma reine à moi. Je bondis près d'elle, ignorant les marches, et attrape sa taille. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, ce qui me brise le cœur. Elle m'attrape le visage et l'amène de force vers le sien, pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes avec force.

— J'ai peur. Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour notre famille. Pour nous, avoue-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

Je récupère une de ses larmes sur mon doigt. Je repasse dans ma tête la discussion avec les deux Nioc. Tout semble vouloir dire que j'ai à m'inquiéter. Les petits sont trop jeunes pour être tirés, heureusement. Stefio et Colwyn sont tous deux saufs, grâce au ciel ils ont choisi un métier qui ne les met pas sur la sellette. Seule elle et moi sommes en danger. Que ce soit elle ou moi, j'en mourrais. Je l'aime trop pour vivre sans elle, même encore maintenant, même après quarante ans. Je passe mon pouce sur ses lèvres avant de les embrasser tendrement et j'assure :

— Il ne nous arrivera rien, Dylawn. Je te jure que ça ira. On a toujours réussi à s'en sortir, pourquoi pas cette fois ?

Le sourire qu'elle me renvoie vaut tout l'or du monde. Alors, pour elle, je range mes appréhensions dans un tiroir.

Demain appartient à l'espoir.

 

* * *

__

_**« Le pelage du tigre », lendemain de l'annonce** _

 

Je frissonne alors que la main de mon amant remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je lâche un ronronnement de contentement, ce qui le fait rire comme à son habitude. Je plante mes griffes dans son flanc pour le punir, on ne se moque pas ainsi de moi. Il le sait, et pourtant il continue comme si il n'attendait que ça (,) que je lui arrache une plainte de douleur. Je sens ses lèvres tracer un sillon de baisers sur mon cou, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille humaine dont il mordille légèrement le lobe.

— Dis, je m'interroge. Coucher avec toi, c'est de la zoophilie ou bien... ? demande-t-il dans un murmure.

Je marmonne un instant avant de donner des petits coups de main sur son torse. Non. Pas assez. Ah, là, sur les abdos c'est parfait ! Zone confortable repérée. En deux minutes, ma tête est dessus, le reste de mon corps roulé en boule sur le sien en l'écrasant au passage, ce qui lui fait lâcher un bruit d'inconfort qui me fait sourire.

— Je pense que vu ton Q.I., on peut considérer ça comme un rapport entre deux animaux, je réplique.

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux roux, gratouillant légèrement derrière mes oreilles félines et m'arrachant un miaulement de plaisir. Ma queue part lui caresser le cou, et il glousse sous la sensation, me donnant une tape sur la fesse comme pour me punir. J'ouvre les yeux et les plante dans les siens, ou du moins celui que ses cheveux carmin ne cachent pas. La prunelle bleue me fixe avec amusement, ce que je lui rend.

— Et si tu allais faire le petit-déjeuner, dis-moi ? réclame-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

— Et puis quoi encore ? Bouge ton joli cul et démerde-toi. Il n'y a pas marqué « Bonniche de Don » sur mon front !

— Je devrais penser à l'y inscrire, ça pourrait être drôle de te voir obéir au moindre de mes désirs. Je suis ton maître après tout.

— Je crois que tu n'as pas bien vu qui a dominé hier soir, chéri.

— Mais j'ai parfaitement vu, chaton.

Nous nous défions du regard un bon moment, aucun de nous deux ne désirant donner raison à l'autre. Je suis la dominante, il n'y a pas photo, mais il s'entête à penser le contraire. Comme si j'allais ne serait-ce que me laisser me soumettre à un homme. Qu'il est naïf.

Il me plaque contre le lit et m'attrape furieusement les lèvres, tentant de m'imposer sa volonté. Je sens ses mains me parcourir, la veille ne lui a visiblement pas suffi. Je nous fais tourner de façon à avoir le dessus, m'appuyant sur ses cuisses musclées et emprisonnant sa tête entre mes mains. Mon baiser se fait pressant, vorace, aussi sauvage que moi. Il échange encore nos positions, et je me détache avec un sourire satisfait et vicieux. Il écarquille les yeux en comprenant et je l'envoie à terre.

— Je ne t'indique pas le chemin pour la douche froide, je crois que tu le connais. Je m'occupe du café.

Je me lève et file en lui donnant un petit coup de pied pour lui dire de se bouger. Je prends à peine le temps d'attraper un peignoir à la limite de la décence pour me couvrir. La machine enclenchée, je ferme les yeux en écoutant avec satisfaction la douche couler. La nuit a été courte, mais délicieuse. J'ai cru avoir vingt ans de moins, comme toujours avec lui de toute façon. C'est l'avantage d'avoir un amant qui n'a pas dépassé la quarantaine, je suppose.

En prenant les tasses, mon regard tombe sur un tiroir mal fermé dont dépassent quelques bouts de papier. Je fronce les sourcils. Ce tiroir n'a pas été ouvert depuis des mois, peut-être même plus d'un an. Pourquoi l'est-il aujourd'hui ? J’attrape doucement ce qui sort, et reconnaît une affiche et des photos. Mon cœur se serre à leur vision. Ce temps était si beau, et il est aujourd'hui si loin.

Je passe doucement mes doigts sur le papier glacé, la nostalgie étreignant mes entrailles. J'étais si forte, si adulée. Comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas dans l'échelle de la reconnaissance ? Comment la grande Tigris, six fois championne de gymnastique et styliste dans les Hunger Games, a-t-elle pu devenir la pauvre Tigris, perdue dans son magasin de vêtements sans succès ? Je me le demande encore aujourd'hui. La réussite est la plus cruelle des amies. Et comment renouer avec elle à cinquante-huit ans ?

Je serre les poings pour froisser cette image de moi faisant des figures improbables sur la poutre avant de l'enfouir tout au fond du meuble. Je referme le tiroir d'un coup sec. La colère m'étreint comme chaque fois que je pense à la bonne vieille époque, et à mon essai de come-back dans le milieu du stylisme. Je hais ceux qui m'ont fait renvoyer. Je hais ceux qui ont pris la relève. Et je hais ceux qui ont conservé leur job. Comme Don, au final. Lui aussi je le hais, avec sa belle gueule, son arrogance, sa supériorité.

Je sors une machine et appuie sur le bouton gris, avant de la planquer. Aussitôt, la fumée commence à se disperser dans l'air. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que mes détecteurs ne s'en aperçoivent et que l'alarme incendie de la maison ne se déclenche. Après la rébellion, il s'était avéré très utile, bien des gens voulant brûler la traîtresse qu'ils disent que je suis. Don sort précipitamment de la salle d'eau, une simple serviette autour des hanches. En voyant la quantité de fumée, il panique et se précipite vers la sortie, m'attrapant la main au passage. Je le lâche devant la porte, il sort et se tourne vers moi pour voir la porte se fermer juste sous son nez. Je sors ma clé et verrouille dans la seconde.

— Connasse ! entends-je en provenance de dehors. Ouvre-moi, Tigris ! C'est pas drôle du tout.

— Dégage, je crie. Je ne veux plus te voir aujourd'hui, c'est clair ?

— Espèce de pétasse !

— C'est ça. Allez, à lundi prochain.

Je fais demi-tour sous ses protestations, insultes et menaces. Le tout me met complètement en rogne, bien plus qu'il ne m'a énervée la semaine précédente, ou même celle encore avant. Je remonte et bois mon café en silence. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je remarque le calme de la rue.

J'avance vers mon balcon, ouvrant la porte de ma queue. La rue est pratiquement déserte, et la plupart des enseignes sont fermées. C'est assez inhabituel pour un mardi où seul deux commerces ont leur jour de repos. Je secoue la tête et fait demi-tour. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de toute façon ?

Alors que je m'habille d'une courte robe plutôt sexy, le téléphone sonne. Je me renfrogne. Personne ne m'appelle jamais. Même les démarcheurs téléphoniques ont appris à éviter mon numéro. Je n'aime pas parler plus que nécessaire. Seul Don me tire quelques mots au lit, et seulement après notre affaire. J'ignore donc la sonnerie et file devant le miroir pour me maquiller, ce qui me prend un long moment puisque je dois reproduire à la perfection les yeux d'un tigre avec l'eye-liner.

Le téléphone ne cesse de sonner pendant ce temps là, et c'est avec mauvaise grâce que je finis par décrocher. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire le fameux « Salve ? » qui a remplacé le « Allô ? » suite à un vieux buzz ayant dégénéré que la voix de Cressida résonne à l'autre bout du fil :

— Enfin tu réponds ! Bon sang, Tigris, je me suis inquiétée. A quelques minutes près, je débarquais chez toi, et tant pis si tu étais encore avec ton chéri. Comment ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop bouleversée, j'espère ? Oh, je suis tellement inquiète pour toi !

Je pousse un long soupir d’exaspération. Je connais Cressida depuis tellement longtemps. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je fais pour la supporter. Dire que j'avais réussi à préserver une distance entre nous, l'obligeant au vouvoiement. Mais depuis que l'escouade star a séjourné ici sous ma protection, elle est passée à une familiarité qui ne fait que m'irriter un peu plus à son sujet. Je n'arrive pas à l'apprécier. Après tout, elle est Cressida, l'enjouée, la sympathique, la sociale, celle qui fait trente ans à cinquante-six, celle qui est devenue une star après avoir aidé le Geai Moqueur. A elle la gloire, à moi le sobriquet de monstresse traîtresse.

— Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, finis-je par dire.

— Mais l'Annonce, enfin ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas regardé la télé, hier.

J'attrape la brosse, me coiffant en même temps que je tiens le téléphone. J'ai la télé, bien sûr, un vieil écran que je regarde en attendant inlassablement de potentiels clients. Mais en dehors de cela, ce qu'elle diffuse ne m’intéresse aucunement. Aucune des cinq-cent-quarante-deux chaînes ne me convient, il y a toujours un moment où des idioties passent.

— Hier soir, j'étais occupée.

— Oh, alors il y avait bien ton chéri ! Il faudra que tu me le présente, parce que ne pas présenter son copain à une amie qu'on connaît depuis cinquante-deux ans, c'est franchement pas cool, et je...

— Cressida ! la coupai-je. Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, juste un amant. Maintenant raconte-moi un peu pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme si j'allais crever dans le mois.

Je l'écoute au départ d'une oreille distraite, puis finis par sourire. De nouveaux Hunger Games avec les gens qui ont aidé à les créer ? Des Hunger Games avec... moi ? Oui. Indéniablement. Je suis celle qui a trahi et le Capitole et le Treize, après tout. Je ne peux qu'être tirée. Je vais être dans les Hunger Games, dans les Jeux les plus sanglants que la Terre ait porté depuis des siècles. J'apparaîtrai sur tous les écrans, des gens m'encourageront, d'autres me déprécieront, on fera même des produits dérivés à mon effigie.

Et je reviendrai, bien sûr. Il est inévitable que je sois la grande gagnante, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour cela. L'agilité, la force, l’entraînement... Je remporterai la partie, et je redeviendrai une figure connue. Je serai inoubliable. Je serai une survivante, adulée par de nombreux fans. Je dînerai avec des gens importants, ouvrirai ma propre grande marque de vêtements. Peut-être même pourrais-je redevenir une athlète comme avant ?

— Eh oh, Tigris ? Tu es encore là ?

Je lui raccroche au nez, un sourire satisfait étirant désormais mon masque félin. Je retourne au tiroir et sors l'affiche que j'ai froissée à peine une heure et demi auparavant. Je tente de lui rendre son état de base, puis je sors des punaises et l'accroche. Ce sera le premier d'une longue série. Bientôt, je serai à nouveau riche. Bientôt, je serai à nouveau célèbre. Bientôt, j'aurai les plus beaux amants à mes pieds.

Prépare-toi, Panem.

Tigris revient sur le devant de la scène.

 

* * *

 

_**Village des vainqueurs du district Douze, une semaine avant la Moisson** _

 

J'esquive l'épée qui passe à quelques centimètres à peine de ma tête. Les yeux écarquillés, je recule pour tenter d'évaluer mon adversaire, mais je sens un coup sur ma nuque qui m’assomme à demi. Alors que je suis à terre, je vois un poing s'abattre vers mon visage et je roule à la dernière seconde, filant à quatre pattes pour m'enfuir. Mais on m'attrape par la cheville et me traîne, couvrant de poussière mes vêtements déjà grisâtres.

Je ferme les yeux un très court instant. Puisque la fuite ne marche pas, je n'ai plus qu'à me battre, même si cette solution me rebute. Je ne peux pas me laisser faire comme ça, je peux être forte. Me retournant sur le dos, je donne un coup directement dans l'entrejambe de l'agresseur masculin. Il tombe à genoux en lâchant son couteau que j'attrape moi-même. Ils sont bien armés, je vais devoir faire attention. La fille tente de me pourfendre, mais je me propulse du pied pour passer entre ses jambes. Je lui donne un coup de pied pour la faire tomber mais ça ne fait que la déséquilibrer.

Mes cheveux blonds me collent au visage malgré l'élastique qui les retient en queue haute. Je me sens sale, pleine de sueur. Je n'en peux plus, je veux rentrer à la maison. Je me relève d'une pirouette, assommant au passage l'homme qui vient de se relever. Il a beau être large, il n'est pas très sportif. Le vrai danger, c'est sa partenaire. Elle a le regard dur et le poing serré sur sa garde.

Je lui lance mon couteau au niveau du cœur avec espoir, mais il touche l'épaule. Elle porte la main à celle-ci et j'en profite pour la pousser à terre et lui arracher son épée. Tremblante, je la pointe vers son cœur, prête à l'enfoncer. Je lève les yeux vers son compagnon. Il lève les mains en signe de reddition. Je me détends. J'ai gagné.

A peine ai-je pensé ça qu'on passe un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'amener en arrière et me menacer d'un couteau sous la gorge. Les larmes me viennent. Je n'ai pas vaincu, finalement.

— Tu ne surveillais pas tes arrières, beauté, me glisse-t-on à l'oreille.

Je repousse la main tenant l'arme en soupirant et tend la main à mon adversaire vaincu pour l'aider à se relever. Je joue avec l'une de mes mèches, tentant de la main d'essuyer les larmes et la poussière qui couvrent mon visage, mais je crois que je ne fais que tout étaler. Je me retourne vers le dernier arrivant et fais la moue en râlant :

— Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de toute façon.

— On en a déjà parlé. Il faut que tu t’entraînes au cas où tu serais tirée. On a encore une semaine pour faire de toi une guerrière, et on utilisera chaque minute disponible pour ça.

— Mais je suis amie avec Katniss, ils ne vont quand même pas envoyer une proche du Geai Moqueur.

— Haymitch a raison, rétorque celle-ci. Tu as fait des progrès en plus. Même quand on est amie avec les bonnes personnes, on n'est pas à l'abri.

Je vois du coin de l’œil Peeta ouvrir la bouche pour parler, puis se raviser et détourner le regard. Mon cœur se serre, et je ne lui demande pas ce qu'il allait dire. Je sais. Katniss est trop naïve et innocente au fond d'elle pour s'en rendre compte. Quand à Haymitch, il n'a juste pas envie d'y penser et ça me va. Il me déplairait de le retrouver encore une fois le matin, dormant sur la table de la cuisine, à la limite du coma éthylique. Surtout si je suis la cause de ce débordement.

Il me prend délicatement la main et je baisse le regard. J'aimerais tellement être bien, être joyeuse. Être moi. J'y arrive parfois, après tout. Mais pas dans cette tenue. Pas sans mes chaussures. C'est pittoresque de voir que la seule chose qui me donne confiance, ce sont mes talons hauts. Comme Haymitch a besoin de sa boisson, j'ai besoin de mes « saletés de godasses », pour le citer. Si je suis pigée, pourrais-je les emmener comme souvenir ? Il faudrait que je demande, ça pourrait bien m'aider !

Il m’entraîne vers la maison, et je saute immédiatement dans mes escarpins chéris. J'apprécie la sensation de déséquilibre, et pourtant d'assurance et de grandeur qu'ils me procurent. Je fais quelques pas et souris en prenant une grande inspiration. Tout de suite, j'arrive à cacher mes peurs et mes faiblesses au profond de mon être, et je m'exclame même presque joyeusement :

— Alors, je vous prépare quoi pour le dîner ?

N'arrivant pas à comprendre un plat distinct dans leurs chamailleries, je finis par trancher que ce sera un ragoût avec la venaison ramenée par Katniss, et en dessert un gâteau de la boulangerie-pâtisserie que Peeta vient d'ouvrir. Je me mets aux fourneaux, profitant de leur tourner le dospour laisser échapper une petite larme. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, celle-ci. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne cherche plus la cause de mes pleurs, ils sont devenus une part de moi, une part aussi naturelle que la respiration ou la sustentation.

Le téléphone sonne et Haymitch se lève en grognant pour aller décrocher alors que j'échange un regard avec les deux autres. Personne n'appelle jamais. Il arrive que les deux amants reçoivent des appels, bien sûr, mais c'est chez eux. Haymitch, lui, n'a de contact avec personne hors du district, du moins plus depuis que je vis avec lui.

Quand il revient du salon, nous nous tournons tous les trois vers lui, avec la même interrogation peinte sur le visage.

— Mentorat, marmonne-t-il simplement.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains qui se mettent à trembler. Il va partir au Capitole ? Il va me laisser ? Non. Non, je ne veux pas. Il ne peut pas me laisser, même pour quelques semaines, je ne tiendrai pas. Katniss s'écrie avec force et colère :

— Ils ne vont donc jamais te laisser tranquille ? Tu en as déjà assez soupé avec tes propres Jeux et tes longues années de mentorat, ils ne vont quand même pas t'emmerder encore ?

— Katniss, tu es aussi mentor, cette année. De même que Peeta.

Elle ferme la bouche et je m'avance vers eux, blanche comme un linge. Soit je serai seule ici, soit je serai tribut avec mes trois amis comme soutien. Je ne sais pas quelle situation me paraît la plus horrible.

— On ne sera pas tous les trois attribués au Douze. Il n'y a que Peeta. Toi tu as le Onze, et moi le Dix.

Le silence tombe sur notre quatuor. Nous nous posons tous la même question, et c'est finalement le plus jeune des deux hommes qui la pose :

— Pourquoi moi ? Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai... pas de lien particulier avec le Douze, dirons-nous. Katniss est le Geai Moqueur et le Douze est son nid, elle aurait dû l'avoir. Ou même Haymitch, avec ses longues années à s'occuper de ceux de chez lui ? Mais là, c'est juste... moi. Je ne représente ni la nouveauté, ni l'ancienneté. Rien qu'une neutralité désarmante pour un tel poste.

Nous hochons tous la tête en silence. Je sens venir une manipulation comme le Capitole en fait tellement souvent, mais je suis incapable de l'expliquer alors je me tais et je retourne à mon plat.

Le reste de la soirée se passe dans un silence presque complet. Je suppose que tout le monde psychote sur les raisons de ces nominations qui sont, je l'avoue, plus qu'obscures. Qui a fait ce choix et pourquoi ? Cela est-il l’œuvre du hasard ? Non. La simple chance n'aurait pas envoyé Katniss dans le district de son ancienne alliée morte sous ses yeux. Peut-être estiment-ils que le district qui aura le Geai sera avantagé et qu'il est de bonne guerre que ce soit le Onze ? Ça me paraît peu probable, la chose doit être un peu plus subtile.

Quand je m'endors le soir-même, mes rêves sont confus. Je me vois éclaboussée de sang, puis prendre soudainement feu. Je me vois me battre, mais je ne veux pas me mesurer à cet adversaire dont je ne vois pas le visage. Je suis dans la cellule, l'horrible cellule de prison, sur ma chaise qui me retient. Ils me broient les os de le main gauche. Ils m'entaillent un peu partout sur le corps. Ils hurlent des questions que je ne comprends même plus, un acouphène m'empêche de bien entendre. Je tente de me débattre, ils m'envoient un choc électrique. Je dis que je ne sais rien, ils me fouettent. Je dis que je veux mourir, ils me laissent vivre. Et je souffre, je crie, je hurle. Je suis à nouveau debout, je ne suis plus blessée mais j'ai si mal. Je tue une personne, encore une et puis une autre. Je ne veux plus tuer, quelque chose m'y oblige. Je suis attachée, des fils me relient au ciel. Je sens qu'on me regarde, je sens qu'on me manipule. Je ne veux plus être une marionnette, je brise mes liens. On me tue. Je hurle en me redressant dans mon lit.

Je suis dans le noir, tout est sombre. Je hurle, je déchire le silence à m'en arracher les poumons. Je sens la morsure de la lame sur ma peau. Non, non, ça suffit ! Arrêtez, je ne sais rien. On m'attrape le bras, je me débats, je pleure. J'entends mon nom, répété en criant. Je veux être ailleurs, je veux rentrer chez moi. Mais c'est où, chez moi ? Je ne sais plus. Je suis prise de convulsions, je vois des cheveux blonds. Il a des cheveux blonds, mon bourreau ? J'ai peur, il va me tuer, il va y prendre plaisir, comme il a pris plaisir à chaque hurlement que j'ai poussé, à chaque plaie qui s'ouvrait, à chaque sanglot qui m'échappait.

— Effie, réveille-toi ! tonne la voix.

Je ferme la bouche, le calme revient. Haymitch cesse de crier en me secouant, se détendant doucement. Vu sa tête, il était en train de décuver après une bonne bouteille. Que j'ai réussi à le réveiller est presque improbable, et pourtant. Il m'essuie mes larmes avant de m'amener contre son torse nu où je pose ma tête en reniflant, inspirant et respirant un grand coup pour me remettre. J'ai eu une nouvelle crise, la première depuis un mois. Je pensais que j'étais guérie, que c'était passé. Mais aujourd'hui, ça a recommencé, et ça recommencera sûrement après. J'aurais dû me douter que que je n'oublierai pas mes tortures comme ça.

— Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? murmure la voix réconfortante d'Haymitch.

Je hoche simplement la tête et il se glisse dans mes draps. Je retourne aussitôt à ma place entre ses bras, une place que j'ai si souvent occupée lors de mes crises. Il se rendort, mais pas moi. Je reste là, le nez sur sa peau qui sent l'homme et l'alcool, la joue contre son épaule et la main qui joue doucement avec la toison blonde de son torse. Je songe à la semaine prochaine, à mon retour au Capitole. Je vais avoir mal et je le sais, je vais revoir ces bâtiments familiers, peut-être même croiser mes parents. Et puis je vais me souvenir de la face cachée du lieu, de ce qu'ils te font subir pour que tu avoues, pour que tu racontes. Et ils insistent au point que même sans rien savoir, tu racontes. Tu inventes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en rendent compte, et qu'ils doublent la torture. Pourtant, ce jour-là, je sourirai. J'aurai remis mon maquillage, mes lentilles, mes perruques et mes robes. Je porterai mon masque, il cachera tout. Je serai moi. Je serai Effie. L'ancienne Effie.

Après tout, ce sera une grande, grande journée.

 

* * *

 

_**Cellules secrètes du palais présidentiel, quelques minutes avant la Moisson** _

 

— Je te le promets.

Je soupire de soulagement et souris en direction de la cellule voisine, je suis sûr qu'elle le verra avec la lumière de la télévision qui m'éclaire. Je vais probablement mourir, je ne me fais pas la moindre illusion. Ils ont réussi à mettre des papiers à mon nom dans le bocal, comme si je n'avais jamais été légalement mort. Au moins mes promesses sont sauves, confiées à cette étrange fille aux cheveux roses si sûre qu'elle pourra sortir. Bizarrement, je la crois. Elle vivra. Pas moi.

Je suis encore surpris de m'entendre avec elle depuis le début de ce mois de cohabitation. Ce n'est pas le genre de personnes que je fréquente habituellement, mais nous avons très vite été sur la même longueur d'onde. Peut-être est-ce le fait d'être dans cette prison qui nous rapproche malgré les mondes qui nous séparent. Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je suis désormais l'ami d'une criminelle multi-récidiviste. Bizarrement, ça ne me fait pas plus peur que cela. Je sais qu'elle gardera mes secrets aussi jalousement qu'elle garde les siens.

Je porte la main à mon épaule et caresse le tatouage qui s'y trouve, mon faucon bleu. Le visage de mes amis me revient en mémoire, la façon dont ils souriaient, l'espoir qui brillait dans leurs yeux, l'envie qui déformait leur visage. Ils comptent sur moi, et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir tout faire pour eux. Mais je suis condamné désormais, et j'ai dû confier la tâche à une autre, à une fille du Capitole qui plus est. Comprendront-ils ? Me pardonneront-ils ? Avec eux, il est difficile de savoir.

Et puis je pense à Wylona qui a sûrement commencé à refaire sa vie à l'heure actuelle. Je verse une unique larme pour tous nos projets gâchés par la rébellion, pour le mariage somptueux que nous ne ferons jamais, pour le magnifique enfant à la peau métisse qui ne grandira jamais à l'intérieur d'elle. Mais c'est ainsi. Le destin a choisi que je ne serai jamais heureux en amour. Sinon, pourquoi serais-je proche de la fin aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi m'aurait-on enlevé Evalynia ?

Je repense à mon amour d'enfance et décide de lui dédier à elle aussi ma larme. Tout ce que j'avais prévu avec l'une, je l'avais prévu avec l'autre. Elles sont si semblables et pourtant si différentes. Et toutes deux me sont arrachées brusquement au beau milieu du bonheur. Je ne suis pas fait pour être heureux.

Ma codétenue bouge soudain pour filer dans le fond de sa cellule et faire comme si nous ne nous étions pas parlés. Je me tourne vers les escaliers où quelques petits pas résonnent. Elle descend et je me tends. Veut-elle me torturer avant la Moisson ? Je lui ai pourtant tout dit, j'ai répondu sous la contrainte à toutes ses questions. Il faut dire qu'elle a eu le beau rôle, elle est passée après toutes les horreurs que m'a fait subir Snow. Elle m'adresse son habituel sourire tordu et roucoule :

— Cinna, Cinna, Ô doux Cinna. Es-tu prêt, mon petit Cinna d'amour ?

Je me renfrogne et l'ignore pour regarder la télé qui diffuse désormais la grande place où se déroule la Moisson. Cette fois, il n'est pas question de secteur ou de districts. Tout le monde ou presque est éligible, partout s'il a eu un travail général ou dans les districts pour lesquels il a travaillé. La Moisson se passe au même endroit pour tous. J'ai actuellement huit papiers dans le bol du district Douze mais je sais que le sort ne me sera certainement pas favorable.

Elle ouvre la cellule et me retourne. Mon corps entier se raidit à son contact alors que son doigt suit une longue cicatrice qui court tout le long de mon bras. Je prends une grande inspiration pour ne pas la repousser en hurlant et tenter de fuir. Je l'ai déjà fait et je l'ai amèrement regretté par la suite.

— Il est temps pour toi de vivre ce pourquoi nous t'avons gardé. Ne sommes-nous pas tellement généreux ? Nous avons retardé l'heure de ta mort !

Non. Vous auriez dû me laisser. J'aurais dû mourir, je le voulais. Je le veux encore. Mais pas comme ça, je veux sortir dignement, tirer ma révérence en étant moi. Je ne veux pas être la marionnette de cette psychopathe. Elle m'a déjà brisé. Elle recommencera encore. Je veux que ça se termine. Je veux que tout s'arrête. La douleur, l'emprisonnement, la vie, tout doit finir vite et bien. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas succombé aux interrogatoires de Snow comme le clame la version officielle ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas décédé en défendant la Révolte, la bouche hermétiquement fermée sur toute information convernant le Treize, son implication, les rebelles ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vendu le Treize, d'ailleurs ? Quand je vois comme il nous traite, je regrette. Oh oui, je regrette de ne pas être un lâche. Être courageux, c'est bien plus dangereux.

— Et moi, alors ? Vous ne voulez pas de moi à la Moisson ? Je pourrais mettre l'ambiance, pourtant ! réclame ma nouvelle amie pour détourner l'attention de la jeune femme et me permettre de me reprendre correctement.

L'interpellée se détourne de moi, je prends une grande inspiration pour retrouver un semblant d'assurance. Ça va mieux. Un peu. Pas beaucoup. C'est déjà ça.

— Allons, Amy ! Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, tu le sais bien, mais tu vas encore égorger quelqu'un. Ça ne ferait pas propre pour une Moisson. On te lâchera à la prochaine réunion du conseil, si tu veux t'amuser.

— Allez vous faire foutre. Je ne suis pas votre pigeon. Je me battrai comme il se doit contre vous. Et je ne sais pas encore comment, je ne sais pas encore quand, mais vous irez retrouver votre Maman dans sa tombe.

— Ne parle pas de ma mère, petite pétasse ! s'énerve-t-elle en me lâchant, le regard gris soudain brûlant de colère.

— Oh, j'aurais touché un point sensible, très chère ?

Elle fulmine et des Thraxs arrivent pour s'emparer d'Amy qui ne se débat même pas, se contentant de la regarder avec défi et moquerie. Quand on entend les hurlements de douleur de mon amie résonner dans toutes les cellules, la jeune femme se tourne vers moi avec l'air satisfait. Elle se penche et m'attrape le visage entre ses doigts fins, me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

— Toi au moins, tu sais que tu me dois le respect, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un bon petit styliste obéissant.

Avant même de réellement y songer, je lui crache au visage. Elle recule en poussant un gémissement dégoûté, me portant un coup dans le nez qui me fait à peine mal. Elle n'a aucune force. En revanche, le taser qui m'envoie une décharge me fait gémir de douleur. On m'attrape par les cheveux et me cogne la tête contre le mur. Je vois flou un moment, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je me fais redresser de force et une voix souffle à mon oreille :

— Allons, tiens-toi tranquille. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'un malheureux accident arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

Je serre la mâchoire et plonge mes prunelles dans celles de Lui. Nous nous fixons un instant, et je détourne les yeux le premier. Il me lâche et va essuyer le visage de sa sœur. Il me lance un regard noir, et je n'ai pas besoin de chercher loin pour comprendre la menace : si je continue ainsi, il fera souffrir mes proches. Menace classique, mais efficace.

Des Thraxs m'encadrent et Elle revient pour me mettre un capuchon sur la tête. Sûrement ne veulent-ils pas d'émeute, pas tout de suite. Si on me reconnaissait, il est certain que les réactions seraient violentes. Ils ne veulent pas de ça avant le tirage, je suppose. Mon tirage. Je vais être dans les Hunger Games. Cette phrase me semble si habituelle, et pourtant si anormale. Mille huit cent quarante-huit personnes l'ont un jour pensé. Tout à l'heure, cela fera vingt-quatre de plus. Moi compris, évidement.

Je glapis de douleur en voyant le soleil, amorçant un demi-tour pour me protéger. Mes yeux me brûlent. Une lumière si violente existe donc ? Je prends ma tête entre mes mains, sentant la migraine commencer à poindre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir réellement le feu aux globes oculaires. Je reste prostré là de longues minutes avant qu'enfin quelqu'un ne me colle des lunettes protectrices sur le nez. Aussitôt, je me détends. Ce que je n'ai plus vu depuis plus d'un an ne m'agresse plus. Il serait de bon ton, par contre, que je m'y habitue pour les Jeux.

Les gens ne font pas attention à moi, trop occupés par leur petite personne. Je les comprends. A leur place, certainement aurais-je désormais peur d'y aller. Je m'y suis résigné, désormais. On me place dans la foule, et je me retrouve coincé entre deux hommes que je ne connais pas. L'un serre une peluche qui semble représenter Finnick contre son cœur en priant à voix basse pour que ça ne soit pas lui, et pas sa femme. L'autre est un petit gros bouffé par le botox qui semble sur le point de faire pipi dans son pantalon.

Je lève les yeux vers l'estrade et cherche lentement du regard. Et puis je la vois dans les bras de son amant qui semble la consoler. Elle est fidèle à elle-même, avec sa natte brune tombant sur l'épaule, le blouson de son père et ses grosses chaussures. Je ne peux retenir un sourire tendre et triste. Je vais la faire souffrir en mourant, je le sais. Il y a ce lien qui s'est tissé entre nous. Elle est plus qu'une amie, presque une fille. La fille que je n'aurai jamais.

Elle avait remporté ses jeux en refusant d'être la marionnette du Capitole. Je mourrai en étant celle des Hik. Elle a apporté l'espoir. J'apporterai la douleur. J'ai l'impression qu'un monde entier nous sépare à présent. Nous ne sommes plus la fille du feu et son styliste. J'ignore où nous en sommes. Inconnus, peut-être ? Je l'espère. Si c'est le cas, elle aura moins mal.

Les hôtesses s'avancent, sûrement pour nous lire le nouveau Traité. Ça va commencer. Vingt-quatre adultes du Capitole vont devoir s’entre-tuer. Un seul d'entre nous reviendra. Vingt-trois seront libres mais mort, un seul sera vivant mais sous leur joug.

Mais quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons tous des marionnettes.


	3. Sain ou sauf

_**Soixante-dix-sept rue des Arts au Capitole, le soir de la Moisson** _

 

_**Jarvis Illinghton** _

 

— Papa, rends-moi ma poupée Finnick ! ordonne ma plus jeune fille d'un ton presque impérieux.

— Dis donc, on dirait que tu avais plus envie de retrouver Finnick que ton papa. Je vais être jaloux, souris-je en lui donnant.

 

Elle pousse une exclamation de joie et serre le doudou contre elle en racontant des choses dont je ne comprends que quelques mots qui, sans le reste de la phrase, n'ont aucun sens. Je lui adresse un sourire las qu'elle me rend en mille et file m'affaler dans le canapé. Ma femme chérie vient m'entourer de ses bras et je relève la tête pour quérir un baiser. Je sens l'amour et le soulagement dans le goût fruité de ses lèvres, et c'est avec un sourire que je dis quand nous nous lâchons enfin :

 

— Nous sommes saufs...

 

Elle m'adresse l'un de ces éclatants sourires dont notre petite Jun a hérité. Je caresse doucement sa joue et elle fait le tour du fauteuil pour venir se peloter contre moi. Je sens aux tremblements qui l'agitent que la peur est encore présente malgré malgré le fait que la Moisson soit passée. Je lui passe doucement la main dans les cheveux alors que Jun vient vers nous.

 

— On peut regarder la Moisson à la télé ? demande-t-elle. S'il te plaît ! Je veux voir s’il y aura un autre beau comme Finnick !

— Bien sûr, ma chérie, répond directement mon épouse.

— Jocaste, tu es sûre ? m’inquiétai-je.

— Oui, je crois. Ça me permettra certainement de mieux me rendre compte que... eh bien, que ce n'est pas moi. J'arrêterai d'avoir peur alors que je suis en sécurité. Va chercher ta sœur, Jun.

 

Elle pousse une exclamation de joie et file dans la chambre de son aînée. J'allume la télévision pour tomber sur un homme dans la trentaine au sourire suffisant qui se présente. Ses cheveux sont tressés en dreadlocks d'absolument toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables et ses sont yeux d'un bleu saisissant. Il sourit largement, me rappelant un peu le show Caesar. Pourtant, il a l'air moins enjoué, moins compatissant, plus sérieux. Il se présente comme étant le successeur de Caesar : Arow Rain Bow, un double jeu de mot de ses parents, ajoute-t-il dans une blague qui ne fait pas rire grand-monde.

 

Jun revient en traînant par la main sa sœur qui râle, elle était apparemment en train de s’occuper à créer un super personnage, Silver selon ses dires. Elle se fâche un peu quand sa mère lui dit que ce n'est pas si important, arguant que ça l'est, qu'elle ne comprend pas, et qu'un jour ça deviendra une super trilogie, ça s'appellera Supernova, et ça aura du succès. Je ris quand sa sœur prend son parti et je les attrape pour les amener sur le canapé.

 

— Bien sûr que Supernova marchera, Ae, la rassurai-je. Mais pour le moment, on va regarder la Moisson, d'accord ?

 

Elle boude un peu mais finit par hocher la tête et porter son regard vers le téléviseur. Je regarde avec tendresse mes deux trésors, jusqu'à ce que Arow Bow annonce enfin les Moissons. Je repense aux deux hommes qui étaient à ma droite. Tous deux y sont partis, à ces Hunger Games. A une place près, ça aurait pu être moi. Effrayant.

 

J'ai encore dans ma chair le souvenir de cette peur qui t'étreint l'estomac, le tournant et le retournant jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus que l'impression d'être un amas de nœuds tous plus serrés les uns que les autres. Mes muscles étaient si raides que j'avais l'impression de comprendre ce qu'était être une statue de marbre, au vu de la couleur que je devais arborer. Et ne parlons pas de ma vessie qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre. Je serrais la poupée prêtée par Jun si fort que j’ai dû manquer de la décapiter ; mais au moins, je réussissais à m’imaginer ma fille près de moi, comme pour me rassurer. Je lâche un rire qui m'attire les regards de ma famille. Depuis quand c'est l'enfant qui rassure ses parents ?

 

— _Rika Coveï._

 

Je regarde la télé, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu que la Moisson du Un commençait. Je me rappelle des murmures qui ont résonnés en entendant ce nom. Rika est une fille très riche et très connue pour ses fêtes, et surtout pour son père. Un riche homme qui possède des usines textiles dans le Huit, même si certains se demandent parfois s’il ne fait pas des extras. L'hôtesse a dû répéter une deuxième fois son nom, et elle s'est avancée.

 

J’aimerais dire que je me fichais complètement de la regarder, mais c'est faux. Aucun homme sain d'esprit ne peut réussir à ne pas porter le regard sur elle. C'est l'une des plus belles femmes du Capitole, peut-être même la plus belle. Comment peut-on ignorer ses yeux verts en amande, sa fine bouche et ses cheveux toujours retenus par une multitude de plumes ? Même alors que la peur m'étreignait, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de baver devant ses longues et fines jambes, sa poitrine généreuse agréablement mise en avant par un profond décolleté et sa peau dorée par un bronzage certainement artificiel, mais qui lui va si bien. Elle n'est pas surnommée Nympha pour rien. Elle est divine.

 

— Jarvis, tu as intérêt à fermer cette bouche tout de suite ou je t'en colle une, me fais sursauter la voix de ma femme.

 

Je me racle la gorge en m'excusant piteusement et regarde la jeune femme monter sur l'estrade. J'admire la neutralité qu'elle affiche dans une telle situation. Je ne doute pas qu'elle aura de nombreux sponsors, et qu'elle sera une manipulatrice hors pair. C'est dans sa nature, de toute façon.

 

— _Flavius Ringlet._

— _Je suis volontaire !_ lance alors quelqu'un dans la foule.

 

Je ferme les yeux. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder la télé pour avoir l'image de ce grand métis s'avançant d'un pas ferme vers l'estrade. Les femmes gloussent devant son torse nu laissant voir ses muscles et son sourire amusé et mélancolique. Je secoue la tête et ouvre les yeux. Pourquoi ? C'est la question que je me pose. Je le connais depuis quinze ans, et je n'ai jamais vu chez lui un quelconque comportement laissant présager ça. C'est juste un type jovial et dragueur, alors pour quelle obscure raison irait-il se présenter dans les Jeux ? C'est inexplicable.

 

— _Comment t’appelles-tu, mon chou ?_

— _Cyprien Scorle._

— _Eh bien, mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande maints applaudissements pour ce courageux volontaire !_ lance l'hôtesse d'une voix à demi horrifiée, comme si elle se demande qui peut vouloir aller de lui-même à une mort presque certaine.

 

La foule hésite. Certains applaudissent. Je n'ai pas été de ceux-là, trop abasourdi. Je savais qu'il était probable que des gens avec qui j'ai travaillé soient moissonnés, je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Mais entre la potentialité et la réalité, il y a tout un monde. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à nos discussions, alors qu'il s'occupait du corps à corps, et moi de l'épée. Nos stands étaient souvent l'un à côté de l'autre, et nous avons plus d'une fois échangé quelques phrases. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il va... en être. Ça reste bloqué dans mon esprit.

 

— Papa, celui-là est beau ! s'exclame Jun. Tu crois qu'il pourra être le prochain Finnick ? Hein ? Tu crois ?

— Non, ma puce. Je le connais, et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas lui qui va plaire aux femmes, ce n'est pas du tout son style.

— C'est quoi son style ? s'enquiert-t-elle avec curiosité.

— Tais-toi, Jun ! Regarde, ça continue, me sauve mon aînée.

— _Aniousha Orliv._

 

Quand une petite femme à la peau de porcelaine et aux longs cheveux auburn s'avance, la foule hésite à nouveau et puis quelques-uns applaudissent et sifflent pour montrer leur approbation. Avoir Aniousha Orliv dans les Jeux est une très bonne nouvelle. Elle est la pire manipulatrice que la Terre ait jamais portée. Combien de réputations a-t-elle donc brisé, poussant parfois les gens au suicide ? Bien trop. Qu'elle puisse mourir est une très bonne nouvelle.

 

— Papa ! On dirait une poupée ! s'écrie ma plus jeune.

— Ne te fie pas à son apparence, chérie. C'est une très vilaine dame, gronde sa mère.

— Eh bien moi je l'aime bien, voilà ! J'espère qu'elle va gagner...

 

Je dois avouer qu'avec son maquillage très marqué et ses vêtements bouffants, elle a tout de la poupée, une étrange poupée aux yeux violets affichant un air supérieur. Un genre de Barbie démoniaque, peut-être ? Pas étonnant que Jun l'aime. Elle a l'apparence pour plaire aux petites filles.

 

— _Spicer Cinlade._

 

L'homme s'avance d'un pas sûr, fusillant du regard l'estrade, la foule, les buildings, et certainement le monde entier. Son sourire en coin lui donne un air de sadique qui effraie les filles. Il est vrai que je n'aurais pas aimé me retrouver face à lui dans l'arène. Mais à part ça, il n'a rien de remarquable, à part sa peau cadavérique qui tranche avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs. Sa partenaire lui sourit. Il l'ignore. Il ne doit pas être de ceux qui se laissent impressionner. Le présentateur nous informe qu'il était créateur de mutations. C'est tout ce qu'on sait de lui.

 

— _Coahoma Eagle_ , annonce l'hôtesse du district Trois.

— Mais elle est nue ! s'écrie Aeringue en la voyant sortir du rang.

 

Ce n'est pas exactement vrai, un morceau de tissu couvre ses hanches. Mais cette jeune femme est bien presque nue. Ses cheveux sombres qui cascadent sur ses épaules sont ornés d'une coiffe pleine de plumes de toutes les couleurs. Ces deux éléments sont ses seuls vêtements. Elle ne porte pas de chaussures sur ce goudron sûrement douloureux, et ses seins aux pointes clairement dressées ne sont couverts que de peintures. Tout son corps est d'ailleurs couvert de motifs peints d'un rouge presque sanglant, formant des symboles dont j'ignore la signification. Elle a le visage le plus neutre que j'ai jamais vu, et ses prunelles plus noires qu'un gouffre sans fond expriment très clairement la haine. Pour qui ou pour quoi, là est la question.

 

Ce qui me fascine le plus, c'est sa peau foncée et ses traits. Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'amérindiens à Panem, mais elle est visiblement de cette communauté. Ils sont en général très discrets, ce qui explique qu'on ait très peu entendu parler de celle-ci. Tous ce que je sais, c’est qu’ils ont d’étranges coutumes qu’ils tentent de préserver sans savoir si elles sont fondées ; ils ne se reproduisent qu’entre eux, augmentant de plus en plus le risque de consanguinité.

 

Je pourrais dire que pour elle aussi, j’en ai profité pour me rincer l’œil. Mais c’est loin d’être le cas. Elle me fait trop peur pour que je la trouve sexy.

 

— _Caesar Flickerman._

 

Cette fois, c'est l'hécatombe dans la foule. Des gens crient, d'autres protestent, aucun ne veut le voir aller dans ces Jeux. Caesar est notre présentateur préféré, celui que tout le monde aime. Il n'est pas un présentateur, c'est LE présentateur. Condamner cet homme est comme condamner un membre de notre famille à tous. Je remarque que des personnes sont même tombées dans les pommes. Moi-même n’aie toujours pas digéré cette injustice. Quelqu'un va bien se porter volontaire, non ? Ce n'est pas un homme qui est envoyé dans l'arène. C'est Panem. Il en est la fierté, le symbole. Il ne peut tout simplement pas être abandonné comme ça.

 

Et lui avance, droit, fier. Il sourit, comme il sourit tout le temps. C'est presque comme si c'était normal pour lui d'être là, comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Il a ce regard qui passe sur la foule, le même qu'il a lorsqu'il nous rassure à la télévision. Et puis il fixe un point dans la foule, je n'ai pas su quoi sur le coup. Ils nous le disent à la télé maintenant. Il regarde sa tribu : sa femme, ses deux enfants, ses trois petits enfants. Il laisse plus que Panem derrière lui, il laisse aussi une famille. Caesar, c'est Panem aimant, rassurant, fidèle. Ils envoient ces valeurs à la mort.

 

— Mais alors..., raisonne Aeringue, il ne passera plus à la télé ?

— C'est probable. Mais il peut encore gagner, dis-je en tentant d'être convaincant.

 

J'échange un regard avec ma femme. C'est vrai, il peut gagner. Il le doit, d'un certain côté. Mais il a tout de même plus de soixante-dix ans, il ne doit être au meilleure de sa forme. Je soupire lourdement. Nous n'en sommes qu'au district Trois, et pourtant il y a déjà tant de tributs intéressants et dangereux. J'espère vraiment que le sort lui sera favorable.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Jocaste Illinghton** _

 

Je sers la main de Jarvis avec compréhension. Nous savons tous deux qu'il ne survivra pas. Le sort ne lui sera certainement pas favorable. Comme il ne sera peut-être favorable à personne, d'ailleurs. Qui sait ce que le nouveau gouvernement nous réservera après ? Des Jeux mixtes ? Adultes avec enfants ? Districts avec Capitole ? Toutes ces possibilités me font frémir d'avance, comme je frémissais tout à l'heure à la Moisson.

 

Penser à cet instant me met les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir l'étreinte de cette peur, son toucher qui me hérisse le poil et m'arrache les pires frissons de mon existence, sa main qui m'enserre la gorge pour me couper le souffle, ses bras qui m'immobilisent dans la froideur, ses doigts qui appuient sur mes yeux pour en arracher l'humidité salée qui y réside. Je ne sais pas comment les gens des districts ont pu supporter cela pendant soixante-quinze ans.

 

— _Lirey Limonka_ , annonce une voix masculine à la télévision.

 

La Moisson continue. La tribut du Quatre est annoncée. Un grand silence se répand et mon mari secoue la tête d'un air réprobateur. Je crois que cette Lirey est une de ses collègues. Son nom me dit quelque chose mais quoi ? Peut-être cette femme qui... Ah oui, ça me revient. C'est celle qui a été reléguée à l'apprentissage des plantes parce qu'elle brisait des os aux tributs quand elle se chargeait des combats. On avait vu bien des tributs ressortir avec des bleus et des plâtres par sa faute, et ça ne les aidait certainement pas dans l'arène.

 

— _Non mais c'est une blague ?!_ tonne une voix bien peu féminine dans la foule. _Il est hors de question que j'y aille ! Niet, sans moi ! Je ne vais pas vous suivre dans vos conneries, moi je suis à la retraite._

 

Elle continue de brailler alors que la caméra la montre enfin. C'est une femme avec de magnifiques cheveux et yeux de presque toutes les teintes possibles de bleu, tant foncé que claire. Mais elle est grande et charpentée comme un homme, ce qui casse complètement le charme et qui est quand même impressionnant au vu de sa minceur. Elle n'est pas non plus belle de visage. Autant les trois premières avaient leurs chances physiquement pour les sponsors, autant elle est loin d'avoir cet avantage.

 

Quand des Thraxs tentent de l'attraper, elle leur fait des prises qui m'impressionnent autant que me font dresser les poils sur les bras. Elle va sûrement être redoutable dans l'arène. Elle crie et se débat, donne des coups dans tous les sens. C'est finalement un grand homme arrivé par derrière qui réussit à la faire taire en l’assommant. Elle tombe dans les pommes et ils la portent vers l'estrade. Autant dire que l'hôte ne sait plus vraiment où se mettre.

 

— _Oui, bon...,_ tente-t-elle. _On va passer aux hommes, hein ? Oui, on va faire ça ! Allez, les hommes, voyons... Jaroslaw Napier._

 

Le simple nom fait taire tous les ricanements qui ont pu se déclencher en voyant cette femme de forte carrure se faire ainsi assommer. Jaroslaw est à la fois l’homme le plus connu du pays tout en étant un parfait inconnu. Paradoxal, certes, mais c'est vrai. Tout le monde sait qui il est, mais personne ne sait comment il est ou quel est son passé, son histoire. Il est aussi le plus charismatique, le plus monstrueux. Sa simple vision donnerait la chair de poule au plus grand guerrier de tous les temps.

 

Le susnommé arrive calmement vers l'estrade, les mains dans les poches et un sourire au coin des lèvres. C'est stressant. Chez une personne normale, ça n'aurait pas été important, pas tellement. Mais avec lui, c'est suffisant pour vous donner des cauchemars. Ses cheveux sont verts-jaunâtres et tombent n'importe comment sur ses épaules alors que ses yeux marrons brillent d'une lueur de folie pure. Son teint est d'un horrible blanc, c'est à se demander si quelqu'un peut réellement être aussi pâle sans être mort. Mais pire que tout, ce sont ses cicatrices qui effraient, deux horribles cicatrices partant de la commissure de ses lèvres pour s’arrêter quelques centimètres avant ses oreilles, lui donnant un sourire constant et macabre. Il a des allures de psychopathe, tout simplement.

 

Personne ne sait d'où viennent ces cicatrices. J'ai entendu dire que c'était une torture imposée par un malade mental qui l'aurait enlevé. Jarvis m'a dit que lui avait entendu dire que c'était son propre père qui lui avait fait. Au fond, personne ne le sait vraiment. Ce n'est qu'un des nombreux mystères qui plane au-dessus de ce personnage plutôt singulier, le deuxième étant : comment a-t-il réussi à être pratiquement milliardaire avec une simple entreprise de matériel informatique ? Je crois que nul ne le saura jamais.

 

— Il me fait peur, Maman, chuchote Jun alors qu'il salue l'hôte d'une poignée de main en gloussant.

— Moi je le trouve fascinant..., répond sa sœur.

— Comment tu peux le trouver fascinant ?! Regarde-le, on dirait un monstre !

— Mais non, il est cool. Je suis sure qu'il va aller loin en plus. Ça serait cool si je pouvais le rencontrer après...

— Quoi ?! Mais t'es malade ?!

— Malade toi-même. T'es vraiment une chochotte !

— Les filles ! je coupe avant que cela ne dégénère. Arrêtez de vous disputer, s'il vous plaît. Écoutez plutôt la Moisson, ça continue.

— _Ambroisie Omigna_ , annonce une nouvelle hôtesse pour me donner raison.

 

C'est un ange qui s'avance vers l'estrade. Je ne dis pas ça pour rire. Cette femme possède des yeux lagons à faire tomber n'importe qui. Ses cheveux blonds sont attachés mais viennent quand même chatouiller ses épaules. Sa robe blanche met en avant sa grande taille fine, et son maquillage simple dans les tons roses illumine son visage avenant à l'expression neutre. Mais plus que tout, ce qui lui vaut la qualification d'ange, ce sont ces grandes ailes blanches greffées à son dos, et qui frémissent doucement contre elle à mesure qu'elle marche.

 

— Elle est si belle, souffle Jun, bien vite approuvée par son père qui se prend un coup sur le bras.

 

Non mais ! D'accord, c'est une belle femme. Mais moi aussi je suis belle, et je suis son épouse. Il n'a pas le droit de baver sur d'autres. Il me prend la main comme simple excuse et je fais la moue sans pour autant l'enlever. Mes deux bébés lèvent les yeux au ciel. Il devrait se concentrer sur... je ne sais pas moi, le fait qu'elle soit médecin légiste et que son air calme cache peut-être quelque chose. C'est quand même plus intéressant que de savoir qu'elle est jolie.

 

— _Avos Kolović._

 

L'homme ne se fait pas attendre. Il court vers l'estrade et ne prend pas la peine d'utiliser les marches, filant dessus d'un bond. Il passe le regard sur la foule, le sourire des gens sûrs de leur victoire collé au visage. Son sourcils se haussent dans une expression snob, faisant se mouvoir une cicatrice qu'il a à l’œil droit, la même que le type du Un maintenant que j'y songe. Je remarque aussi deux barres de métal greffées à son bras, tantôt sur la peau, tantôt dessous. Ça doit être sympa quand il passe des détecteurs ~~.~~

 

— Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle qu'il soit dans les Jeux, commente mon chéri.

— Pourquoi ça, Papa ? demande Aeringue.

— C'est un homme extrêmement méchant. Il n'a jamais été tendre avec les tributs et un jour il en a maltraité un au point qu'il a failli le tuer. Ça n'a jamais été mon collègue préféré, et j'étais assez content quand il est parti, je l'avoue.

 

Passer un enfant à tabac, quelle horreur ! Il a bien raison, c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit là-bas, il pourrait le payer. Mais en même temps il risque d'être un adversaire redoutable. Il n'est clairement pas dans mes préférés, en tout cas. Mais les gens comme lui ont souvent beaucoup de sponsors de toute façon. C'est l'équivalent d'un carrière, après tout.

 

— _Neessa Herson._

 

Je lâche un hoquet de surprise et porte la main à la bouche. Oh non, on en est déjà à elle ? Avant même qu'on ne la voit, j'éclate en larmes et Jarvis me prend contre lui pour me serrer contre lui. Neessa aura mon soutien pendant tous les jeux, sans hésitation. Comment peut-on laisser une femme comme elle dans les Jeux ?! C'est horrible, un volontaire aurait dû la sauver. Mais non, personne n'a bougé ses fesses, elle va y aller. A cause d'eux. A cause de moi. J'aurais pu prendre sa place, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai condamné cette femme que je ne connaissais pas. Et ça me ronge.

 

Je souffre en la voyant fendre la foule, espérant s'enfuir. Mais la couleur de ses cheveux, ses yeux et sa peau, tous trois violets, ne l'aident pas à se fondre dans la masse. Elle hurle quand on l'empoigne, quand on la traîne. Elle en crache presque ses poumons. Elle désespère, elle supplie. Elle me brise le cœur. Mon regard tombe sur son ventre, ce fichu ventre qui m'enfonce un poignard dans le coeur à sa simple vision. Putain, elle est enceinte ! Enceinte et presque à terme. On envoie un bébé à la mort.

 

— Elle... Elle attend un bébé, Maman ? s'étonne Jun en ne comprenant pas trop.

— Oui, chérie, sanglotai-je. Elle attend un bébé.

 

J'ai envie de me frapper mais je me contente de me prendre la tête entre les mains. Je suis un monstre, un horrible monstre. J’aurais dû m'avancer, monter sur l'estrade, lui sourire, lui dire que je la remplaçais et qu'elle et son bébé vivraient. Mais non. Je suis lâche, une horrible lâche. Je ne mérite même pas de vivre, je suppose. Pourquoi on continue, hein ? Pourquoi ne dit-on rien ? Pourquoi a-t-on inventé ces conneries de Jeux de la Faim ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas remonter le temps ? Je repousse Jarvis, me mets dans un coin du canapé et m'y recroqueville en me frappant la tête. Connasse ! Saloperie d'égoïste.

 

— _Tuly Rent._

 

Je ne regarde presque pas la télévision, j'y jette à peine un coup d’œil. Je m'en fous de ce petit gros qui s'est fait dessus et se lamente à cause de son sort. Oui, il va mourir. Mais ce n’est pas de ma faute. Et il ne mourra pas en emportant un autre être. Ça ne sera pas en plus un infanticide en plus d'un meurtre normal.

 

Mais le principe des Hunger Games, ce n’est pas l'infanticide, justement ? Nous ne savons faire que ça en fait ? Tuer des gosses et en rire ? Nous sommes des monstres. Tous. Tous des monstres. Même mes filles. Je cogne ma tête contre le bras de bois du canapé ancien. Je me hais. Je hais notre société. On aurait dû tous crever dans la Révolte. On ne mérite que ça.

 

Je me lève et file vers la chambre. Je ne peux pas en supporter davantage.

 

 

_**Aeringue Illinghton** _

 

Un long silence s'installe après que Maman soit sortie. Il est très rare de la voir dans un tel état. Je crois même que cela n'est jamais arrivé. Je pense que c'est le fait que ce soit une femme enceinte qui soit dans les Jeux qui la choque. Elle aime beaucoup les bébés, il faut dire. Je regarde Jun qui semble perdue. Forcément, à quatre ans, elle ne comprend pas. Je suppose que huit ans n'est pas non plus l'âge où on sait toutes les choses de la vie, pourtant j'ai parfois l'impression de comprendre des sujets qui ne sont pas de mon âge, comme la différence entre réalité et télévision. Peut-être que lire beaucoup et écrire moi-même m'aide à cela.

 

— _Roxy Reaver._

 

Je regarde une femme qui a l'air jeune se détacher de la foule et avancer. Elle n'affiche aucune expression, c'est vraiment bizarre ! On dirait qu'elle ne ressent vraiment rien. C'est étrange à voir, d'habitude même ceux qui ne réagissent presque pas ont une lueur dans le regard. Mais là, il n'y a rien. Rien du tout. Pourtant, on est censé réagir au moins un peu quand c'est comme ça... non ? Moi je suppose que je réagirais.

 

Son physique aussi est très bizarre. Elle a la peau très blanche, comme du lait ou de la neige. Ses cheveux sont vert pomme et bouclés, mais on dirait une perruque à certains moments. Ses yeux, eux, sont jaunes. Elle a dû les faire refaire parce que ce n'est pas naturel d'en avoir des comme ça ! Elle est toute petite en plus, comme une enfant, alors que c'est une femme.

 

Papa doit la trouver jolie, parce qu'il la regarde comme il le faisait avec celle du Un et celle du Cinq. Est-ce qu'elle l'est ? Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'une femme est belle ou pas ? Maman est belle, ça c'est sûr. Mais pour les autres, je ne sais jamais. En tout cas, je l'aime beaucoup.

 

— _Breyndawn Bór._

 

C'est un vieil homme qui avance. Je ne sais pas quel âge il a, mais il a quelques rides , pas trop quand même. Il est un peu gros aussi. Sa peau est verte, c'est vraiment bizarre, et puis ses yeux sont violets en plus. C'est vraiment trop étrange. Quitte à changer tout ça, il aurait pu s'occuper aussi de ses cheveux gris. Si maman avait été là, elle aurait hurlé que ce n’est affreusement pas à la mode.

 

Il regarde autour de lui comme s’il était perdu. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. Ses yeux se posent partout et super vite. Est-ce qu'il panique ? Je ne comprends pas trop, mais c'est pire quand il se met à pleurer comme une madeleine. Il a si peur que ça ? C'est un homme, quand même, il n’est pas censé pleurer !

 

— Pourquoi il pleure, Papa ? je demande.

— Parfois, la peur fait faire d’étranges choses. Certains tremblent, d'autres font pipi. Lui, il pleure.

— Alors pourquoi il dit qu'il est désolé ?

— Je l'ignore, chérie. Je ne le connais pas. Je sais juste que c'est un infirmier qui travaille à l'hôpital quand il ne s'occupe pas des Jeux. Il a sauvé plein de monde, alors c'est un homme bon. Tu comprends ?

 

Je hoche la tête, ce monsieur est gentil. S’il sauve les gens, c'est qu'il est un héros. J'espère que plein de monde l'aimera et qu'il ne mourra pas vite, mais comme il est vieux ça sera sûrement dur. C'est vraiment dommage.

 

— _Maav Filiss._

 

Une femme bondit presque sur la scène, et je pousse un petit cri d'admiration qui fait écho à celui de ma petite sœur.

 

— Un chat ! s'écrie celle-ci. Regarde, Papa ! C'est un chat ! Un joli chat !

— J'ai vu ça, mon cœur. Mais ce n'est pas un chat, c'est un tigre. Tout le monde l'appelle Tigris, c'est une ancienne styliste et une ancienne instructrice. J'ai travaillé avec elle pendant trois ans. Elle n'était pas très agréable, mais je crois qu'au fond elle n'est pas méchante.

 

Jun continue de s'extasier devant elle. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble tellement à un chat ! Elle a les oreilles, la queue et les griffes. Sur sa peau, elle a même des motifs noirs et dorées qui rappellent les rayures. Et ses yeux ont la pupille fendue aussi. Même son visage où se trouvent les moustaches rappelle une tête féline ! Est-ce que je pourrais me faire un masque comme cela, moi aussi ? Ça pourrait être vraiment cool !

 

Elle salue la foule comme une star de cinéma et Jun applaudit. Ça me fait rire. Au moins, elle est contente d'y aller, pas comme papa et maman qui avaient peur. C'est idiot d'avoir peur, après tout c'est comme jouer à cache-cache, ce n'est qu'un jeu, rien n'est réel. Ce n'est pas des vrais morts, à la fin ils rentrent chez eux et tout le monde est content. N'est-ce pas ? C'est comment quand j'écris un livre. Si je marque que Sylver va mourir, il n'y a pas de personne s'appelant Sylver qui va vraiment mourir. Il faut savoir faire la part égale entre fiction et réalité, comme les grands. Que je sache que c'est faux prouve que je suis grande.

 

— _Stefan Reidwick._

 

C'est un homme aussi bizarre que celui d'avant. On dirait que son visage essaie de faire la grimace, mais qu'il n'y parvient pas. Papa dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas à propos de botox. Ca me dit quelque chose, mais quoi ? En tout cas, il semble dire qu'il en a trop pris. C'est peut-être à manger, maman me dispute quand je prends trop de chocolat. Si manger trop nous empêche d'avoir des expressions du visage, alors je devrais peut-être m'en empêcher.

 

Le tribut est en tout cas bien étrange, parce que même malgré que ce soit un vieillard il a des muscles et pas qu'un peu. C'est une vraie masse ! Il devait faire tomber amoureuses beaucoup de filles, quand il était jeune. Il a la peau bleue, c'est fascinant. Mais il a aussi le même genre de costume et de coiffure que Duno, le premier de ma classe qui est tout le temps en train de se mettre en avant et que personne n'aime. Et puis, ses yeux sont remarquables aussi, il sont rouge ! Pourtant, il n'a pas un regard qui fait peur.

 

Je suis surprise quand le nouveau présentateur annonce qu'il est coordinateur des annonces de morts. Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire le mot coordinateur, mais je ne l'imaginais pas annoncer qui est vivant ou non. Il a plus une allure de gentil instructeur de lutte.

 

— _Vibna Fuentes._

 

C'est une petite femme toute fripée qui s'avance. Elle a tant de rides qu'on dirait une vieille pomme ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça, elle doit être vraiment vieille. Peut-être a-t-elle même plus de cent ans ? Ca expliquerait ses cheveux blancs. Ils sont quand même très beaux et très longs et elle a aussi de beaux yeux verts. Elle a vraiment une tête de grand-mère, en tout cas c'est comme ça que j’aimerais que la mienne soit. Mais bon, la mienne n'a pas d’expression à part le sourire. Elle a dû trop manger elle aussi !

 

Elle a la peau foncée, et semble d'un type de gens au physique différent, comme Coahoma. Pourtant, elles ne se ressemblent pas, elles doivent venir d'un endroit différent. Je remarque aussi une machine collée à sa peau. Est-elle un robot ?

 

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, le truc en métal ? je demande avec intérêt.

— C'est un exosquelette, chérie, explique papa. Parfois, avec l'âge, on a du mal à tenir debout correctement et à marcher. Il lui permet de le faire sans contrainte.

 

Si on le lui enlève pour l’arène, elle ne va plus pouvoir marcher ! C'est vraiment embêtant pour elle, j'espère qu'ils le lui laisseront. Mais ça m’étonnerais, on ne laisse jamais sur un tribut quelque chose qui pourrait l'avantager, à moins qu'il ne soit directement dans sa chair comme les barres de l'homme du Cinq, Avos.

 

— _Aaron Stryker._

 

Mais c'est celui qui crée mon ordinateur ! Il a une usine dans le Trois, ça s'appelle Stryker Incorporation, et c'est là où sont créés les plus belles avancées technologiques qui existent ! Sur mon ordinateur, il a mis une petite voix que j'ai nommée Minalova, mais que j'appelle tout le temps Mina. Elle sait absolument tout sur tout, à condition que je la mette à jour. Il suffit que je lui demande quelque chose, et la seconde d'après je le sais. C'est très pratique pour écrire.

 

Aaron lui-même est un peu vieux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Il a des muscles, des cheveux dorés qui vont dans tous les sens et des yeux bleu électrique qui vous hypnotisent. Il a une peau rouge métallique qui me rappelle mon ordinateur, et sa barbe dorée est rasée de façon à sculpter des motifs assez improbables. Il paraît qu'il a beaucoup de filles à ses pieds. Eh bien je les comprends !

 

Il avance d'un pas sêr vers l'estrade en adressant à la foule des clins d’œil complices, envoyant même des baisers avec ses mains. Papa nous raconte qu'il est très riche et n'a pas besoin de travailler, mais qu'il le fait quand même parce qu'il aime ça. Il est technicien de réparation dans la salle des juges, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que cela. Quand il arrive sur scène, il file serrer la main du tribut du Sept avant de revenir vers l'hôtesse qu'il embrasse.

 

— Connerie de play-boy, va ! s'insurge mon père.

— Papa ! Il ne faut pas dire de gros mots, gronde ma sœur.

 

Je ris alors qu'à l'écran, c'est la Moisson suivante qui s'affiche.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Palais présidentiel de Panem, pendant la rediffusion de la Moisson** _

 

_**Killian Nioc** _

 

Je porte le verre de scotch à mes lèvres, un sourire satisfait accroché à celles-ci. Pour le moment, tout se passe parfaitement bien, et je ne peux que me délecter de la rediffusion de cette Moisson. Cette édition sera un succès, peut-être pas dans les normes d'une édition comme il y en eu tant mais cela ne changera rien à la finalité. Je jette un regard à l'appartement présidentiel, cette pièce qui porte encore les marques de la présidente Paylor par ses couleurs et ses meubles. Bientôt, il y aura plus de Killian, et ça me sera encore plus agréable. Vivre au milieu des affaires d'une morte est tout de même glauque.

 

Chaque nom me donne un frisson d'excitation, m'impatientant un peu plus. Tout se déroule pour le moment comme prévu, seul le volontaire du Un m'importune, mais si peu. Heureusement, il ne fait que changer mes plans, les reportant sur lui au lieu d'un autre. La place du district Six se libère, c'est le hasard qui décide pour elle. La femme enceinte, c'est la faute du volontariat. Mais c'est délicieux.

 

— _Barcy Byrne._

 

Un rire résonne, délicieusement gorgé d'angoisse. La femme qui s'avance est nerveuse, son éclat est presque hystérique. Et pourtant, elle n'a que cette réaction. Se rend-elle compte d'où elle est et où elle va ? Peut-être pas, elle n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à garder la tête levée quand sa vie est en danger, du moins est-ce ainsi que les profileurs me l'ont présentée. Je crois en leur expertise, cependant. C'est une femme trop faible pour cela, le genre qui ne fait que piailler et rire.

 

Elle est jolie, pourtant. Ses formes la rendent délicieuse pour quelqu'un qui n'a connu comme moi que la maigreur, et ses cheveux roses forment une étrange coiffure qui lui donne un certain charme, même si on dirait qu'elle a des pains au raisin sur le crâne. Il est dommage qu'elle mette ces horribles lentilles violettes, avec en plus ces grosses lunettes rondes. Son décolleté est par contre très intéressant. Mais elle n'est pas de ces tributs qui m’intéressent.

 

— _Thoïn Orinson._

 

Un grand homme de soixante-dix ans s'avance, ses yeux rouges vermillon regardent dans tous les sens alors qu'il marche vers l'estrade. Une telle couleur pourrait lui donner un air effrayant, mais bien sûr il a trop peur pour que cela puisse se faire. Il se met même à faire un grand sourire idiot, il n'a vraiment rien compris ! Ce n'est que quand il est sur l'estrade qu'enfin il éclate en larmes, la vérité lui éclatant au visage pour mon plus grand plaisir.

 

— Celui-ci est vraiment pathétique, commente une voix dans mon dos.

 

Je me retourne, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle est là, ma petite sœur, ma fierté. Et elle est d'accord avec moi, comme presque toujours. Je lui fais signe de s'installer sur le grand canapé mais c'est au creux de mes bras qu'elle préfère aller. Je la serre doucement. Elle a été parfaite jusqu'à maintenant, mais je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle. Elle a été forgée pour ce genre de situation, comme j'ai été forgé à la mienne. Nous n'attendions juste pas à ce que cela survienne si tôt.

 

— Il était mieux dans sa jeunesse, explique Alyah. c'était une montagne de muscles forte et amicale. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus qu'un vieillard croulant, je n'aurai sûrement pas à lever le moindre doigt pour qu'il meure.

— Tes doigts seront occupés ailleurs, commentai-je avant qu'elle ne me frappe. Par d'autres tributs, je voulais dire ! De toute façon, tes doigts ont intérêt à rester purs, ou ceux qui les auront souillés auront affaire à moi !

 

Elle rit à voix basse et se concentre sur la Moisson.

 

— _Rosalynde Fox._

 

Celle-ci a la fierté et la détermination dans le regard, deux qualités que je ne peux qu'apprécier. Je crois remarquer de la douleur dans son regard, mais c'est furtif. Elle est déjà en train de se battre, et c'est une excellente nouvelle. Plus elle jouera le jeu, et plus nous pourrons le continuer. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'en faisant cela elle donne son approbation à notre décision.

 

— Encore une horreur du Capitole, celle-là ! s'exclame Alyah. Elle gâche sa beauté, c'est fou.

 

Je ne peux que lui donner raison. Ses cheveux ont l'air doux au toucher, et ses traits sont de toute beauté. Mais ils sont tous deux gâchés par des plumes de paon, et du botox. Ses cils sont d'un étrange argenté et ses vêtements font trop Capitole. Mais le pire est, je le crois, ces diamants greffés dans sa peau, lui donnant l'air de scintiller au soleil et nous aveuglant.

 

— Elle va avoir du mal à se cacher dans l'arène, mais je suppose qu'elle saura s'en sortir quand même. C'est un bon élément, celle-là.

— _Plut..._

— _Je suis volontaire_ , coupe alors un homme dans le public.

 

Je marmonne dans une barbe que je ne possède pas. Ce volontariat-ci est tout à fait incommode. Le Onze était censé être le district qui accueillerait Plutarch Heavensbee ! Il aurait dû se retrouver avec la fille du feu comme mentor, qu'il lui montre son vrai visage, qu'il lui fasse regretter de l'avoir pardonné pour la mort de la petite Primrose. Mais bien sûr, cet idiot a tout gâché. Je crache dans le yucca que Paylor avait mis près du canapé. Évidemment, il fallait que quelqu'un gâche tout.

 

L'infâme est horrible qui plus est, rien qu'un vieil homme bouffé par le botox, à la peau multicolore, aux cheveux rouges avec un trou créé par la calvitie au milieu de son crâne et des yeux dorés tombants. Il est tout tremblant quand il monte.

 

— _Je m'appelle Bersalah Sullivan et.. je... je suis volontaire !_

 

Il n'a pas la carrure d'un volontaire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! Je jette un coup d’œil à l'ordinateur posé sur la table. Toujours pas de message avec les informations sur lui. C'est rageant de voir une partie de notre plan échouer lamentablement. A quoi ça sert d'avoir mis Katniss dans le Onze si elle n'a pas la confrontation avec Plutarch ? Elle ne verra jamais le vrai visage de l'ex-Haut-Juge.

 

— _Effie Trinket._

 

Enfin on en arrive à la partie très mouvementée. Effie ne bouge pas dans la foule, complètement tétanisée. Le nom est répété, la caméra se braque sur elle. Haymitch Abernathy hurle, il hurle qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça. Peeta Mellark et Katniss sont obligés de le retenir pour qu'il ne descende pas chercher Effie, probablement pour fuir avec elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de lui pour ça. Elle prend ses jambes à son cou, se perdant un instant dans la foule. Elle finit par réapparaître, agrippée aux deux bras par des Thraxs.

 

Elle frissonne de tout son long, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air qu'elle expire avec empressement comme si elle était à bout de souffle après un marathon ou comme si on l'étranglait. Elle se débat comme elle peut, les larmes ravageant son maquillage, et son visage avec lui. Elle s’accroche à un des deux hommes qui la tiennent, lui grimpe presque dessus. La panique pure brille dans ses yeux, ça fait sourire Alyah. Elle aime voir des gens brisés comme cela, ça la rassure et lui montre que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à l'avoir été.

 

Je ricane un peu quand le Thrax la lâche et qu'elle file vers son collègue hôte, lui vomissant dessus au passage. Il la repousse et elle roule par terre, sa perruque se décrochant pour libérer ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle ne se relève pas, reste prostrée là. On pourrait la croire morte si elle n'était pas agitée de sanglots.

 

— Elle avait l'air si pathétique, ronronne ma sœur. Dire qu'elle est une de ceux pour qui nous avons crée ces jeux.

— Son cher Haymitch n'en menait pas plus large. Ils ont agi exactement comme nous le pensions.

— _Cinna Corl._

— Oh, la tête des gens à ce moment est trop drôle !

 

La silhouette encapuchonnée s'avance en boitant vers l'estrade. Même avec les différents angles de caméra, on n'arrive pas à voir son visage, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il retire la cape et les lunettes de soleil. Il n'a pas fière allure, avec les bandes Velpeau qui lui entourent le crâne, sa cicatrice en forme de croix sur le nez et les énormes cernes sous ses yeux. Son tatouage bleu ressort sur sa peau mate, le rendant encore plus mystérieux qu'il ne l'est : il ne ressemble à aucun des ornements habituels du Capitole. Pas étonnant. Il ne vient pas de là.

 

Ses gestes sont robotiques, et son regard est aussi vide que celui d'un cadavre. C'est ce qu'il est sûrement. Il n'a plus d'esprit, ou du moins celui-ci est-il en trop de morceaux pour assurer encore. Snow n'y a sûrement pas été de main morte avec lui. J'aimerai bien pouvoir compatir un peu mais savons-nous seulement ce qu'est la compassion ? Je ne me souviens pas en avoir un jour ressenti, et Alyah est pire que moi.

 

C'est au tour de Katniss de se révolter, elle pleure encore et encore. Cinna lui adresse un tout petit sourire qui doit se vouloir rassurant, ça ressemble à une grimace. Bientôt, quatre hommes en uniformes viennent les encadrer elle et Haymitch. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils débordent trop. Notre but est de marquer le peuple, mais pas de provoquer une émeute. Ils sont fort heureusement trop choqués de voir leur Geai Moqueur pour penser à protester.

 

J’éteins quand cet imbécile de présentateur réapparaît. Je me fiche complètement de ce qu'il a à dire, il ne vaut pas mieux à mes yeux que le précédent, ou que toute personne venant du Capitole en général. Alyah attrape ma main et mon pouce part caresser sa paume. Nous sommes enfin à nos places, certes, mais nos parents ne sont plus là pour le voir. Seraient-ils enfin fiers de nous ? Ou bien ne nous verraient-ils qu'au travers des regards déçus dont nous avons toujours eu droit ?

 

— À quoi penses-tu donc, mon Killian ?

— À Père et Mère, répondis-je aussitôt. J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là pour nous voir à l'aube de cette nouvelle ère.

 

Elle glisse ses doigts sur ma joue, ses ongles passant doucement sur ma peau, et m'assure :

 

— Ils auraient été fiers, ça ne peut être autrement. Nous sommes ceux qui allons faire revivre Panem. Ils ne peuvent que l'être.

 

Ces paroles m'arrachent un vrai sourire et mes lèvres vont trouver sa joue. Elle a toujours les mots pour me réconforter, c'est à se demander parfois si elle est vraiment la cadette de nous deux. Elle va nicher la tête dans mon cou et inspire doucement. J'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange mais elle adore, alors je la laisse faire. Nous restons de longues minutes dans la même position, méditant sans doute tous deux sur les Moissons et ce qu'elles apportent.

 

Son portable sonne et elle se redresse pour le dégainer, le lisant à toute vitesse. Son sourire s'élargit et se fait joueur, le genre qu'elle arbore si souvent et que je trouve adorable chez elle. Comme tout ce qui touche à sa personne. Ma sœur ne peut qu'être parfaite.

 

— Mon cher Killian, la dernière mutation Me vient d'être déposée dans la zone D/B.

 

Enfin ! J'ai bien cru qu'il y aurait du retard, peut-être même que ça ne serait pas prêt à temps. Mais encore une fois, elle fait tout parfaitement et a réussi à tenir ses délais. Elle me tend son poing que je frappe du mien. Nos yeux brillent de la même lueur.

 

— L'arène « Les trompettes de Fama » est enfin prête.


	4. Entrée en piste

**Centre de Transformation au Capitole, une demi-heure avant le défilé**

 

_**Caesar Flickerman, soixante-douze ans, tribut masculin du district Trois** _

 

— Il est hors de question que je mette ça, annonce ma partenaire de district d'une voix trop grave pour une femme.

 

Je lui jette un coup d’œil rapide. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis la Moisson et elle m'a évité comme la peste. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise en société, cela expliquerait son comportement et surtout les regards noirs qu'elle m'adresse comme si j'étais la cause de tous ses malheurs. Je n'ai pas été aussi près d'elle depuis que nous avons été tirés.

 

Cette phrase me percute de plein fouet, comme chaque fois que je l'énonce ou la pense. J'ai été tiré. Je suis tribut dans les Soixante-seizième Hunger Games. Moi, Caesar Flickerman, je vais participer aux mêmes Jeux que j'ai aidé à orchestrer pendant toutes ces années. Objectivement, c'est tout à fait juste. Subjectivement, j'ai juste envie de faire dans mon costume. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. La styliste est assez sauvage, en témoignent les cris qu'elle lance à Coahoma pour qu'elle mette ledit costume.

 

Je ne comprends pas trop la circonspection de cette jeune femme. Peut-être ne veut-elle pas cacher ses seins ? C'est probablement une féministe à l'ancienne. Il y en a encore, parfois. Elles disent que les femmes ne sont pas encore les égales des hommes qui les traitent comme des moins que rien. En général, ce genre de fanatiques a les seins à l'air. Encore quelque chose qui échappe à ma compréhension. La styliste finit par la convaincre. C'est en grognant qu'elle s'exécute et je peux remarquer que nous sommes habillés de façon presque semblable.

 

Bien sûr, cela rend mieux sur elle. Ce n'est pas mon corps de septuagénaire qui sera mis en valeur par la combinaison moulante. Au contraire, cela fait ressortir les kilos en trop que mon habituel costume cachait. La mienne recouvre tout mon corps de mes poignets à mes chevilles alors que celle de Coahoma s'arrête aux épaules et aux genoux. Elles sont composées d'un savant mélange de plaques métalliques et de tissus argentés et verts, agrémentés de quelques LED vertes. Nous avons tous deux des bottes et des gants gris, moi courts et elle longs. Ils ont mis sur notre tête un étrange casque entre le gris et le blanc. Il est lisse et possède une partie à mettre sur les yeux que nous laissons rétractée pour être reconnaissables. Nos yeux et lèvres sont aussi argentés et cela jure affreusement avec mes cheveux violets. Ce qui m'impressionne, ce sont les petites puces qu'ils nous ont implantées et qui projettent sur notre peau des lignes de codes de programmation. Je crois que nous sommes censés représenter les Intelligences Artificielles dont l'évolution commence à vraiment avancer depuis quelques années. Ça me donne l'air ridicule, ça lui donne l'air cool.

 

Je me demande ce que va en penser ma famille et si elle pourra me soutenir par des sponsors. Mais surtout, si elle saura surmonter l'épreuve de ma mort si celle-ci survient. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Même si je n'abandonne pas l'espoir, je sais que j'ai peu de chances de gagner ces Jeux. Je sors lentement le dessin qui se trouve dans ma poche. Je dois retenir une larme en regardant les personnages dessinés et agrémentés d'un nom. Des flèches relient « moi » à la seule fille, « Kael » au plus grand des petits garçons, « Wistan » -avec un i au lieu d'un y- au plus petit et « Papy » à un géant aux cheveux violets.

 

Je laisse malgré moi échapper un petit sanglot. Je les ai à peine connus. Wystan n'a que six mois ! Jamais je ne les verrai grandir si je meurs. C'est ce qui a rendu les adieux aussi déchirants et pourtant emplis d'espoir.

 

_Je serre fort les mains de Dylawn entre les miennes. Son visage est ravagé de larmes. Même son maquillage waterproof n'a pas tenu face à un tel torrent. Je voudrais pleurer, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois rester fier. C'est comme ça que ça marche dans les Jeux, n'est-ce pas ? Un Thrax crie que le temps imparti est écoulé. Dylawn glapit à m'en déchirer le cœur et vient se blottir contre moi._

 

— _Ne les laisse pas nous séparer ! me supplie-t-elle._

— _Ca va aller, mentis-je avec aplomb. Je vais m'en sortir. Je reviendrai et on vivra heureux comme avant._

 

_Avant qu'elle n'aie le temps de protester, j'attrape son visage et l'amène au mien pour un ultime baiser. J'y fais passer tout mon amour et peut-être un peu de ma peur. Nous ne nous étions plus embrassés ainsi depuis des années, peut-être même ne l'avons-nous jamais fait. Elle est détachée de moi par les Thraxs et se met à hurler. Je me lève pour la retenir mais on me repousse avec tant de force que je tombe sur les fesses. Pourtant, la douleur de mon postérieur n'est rien comparée à celle de mon cœur. J'ai l'impression qu'on me l'a broyé puis haché menu avant de l'arracher. Je ressens instantanément le vide entre mes bras et le manque sur mes lèvres et dans ma poitrine. Je n'ai même pas la force de me relever. Je ne pleure même pas, je reste prostré là, hagard. Tout cela ne peut être qu'un grand cauchemar._

 

_C'est une petite voix qui me ramène à la réalité. Je lève les yeux vers l'enfant qui se trouve face à moi. Kael me fait un grand sourire avant de me sauter littéralement dessus. Je le serre contre mon cœur dans le plus grand des silences, encore sous le choc._

 

— _C'est vrai que tu vas partir en voyage, Papy ? interroge-t-il avec son innocence d'enfant. Je peux venir avec toi ? Je veux trop partir en voyage aussi !_

— _Je... Non, tu ne peux pas...._

 

_Je m'interromps et prends une grande inspiration. Il faut que je me reprenne, je ne peux pas me montrer comme ça devant les petits._

 

— _Tu ne peux pas venir, bonhomme. Et ta cousine non plus, ajoutai-je en voyant Siala ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'est pas le genre de voyage qui se fait à plusieurs. Il se fait seul. On n'en connaît pas la durée, on ne sait pas vraiment où on va. Pourtant, j'y vais quand même en tentant de garder la tête haute._

— _Parce que tu es un Flickerman ! s'écrie ma petite chérie. Un Flickerman a toujours le sourire. On rassure les gens. J'ai bon, Papy ?_

— _Mais moi, je ne suis pas un Flickerman, se désole Kael. Wystan non plus. On est des Dowee._

 

_Je jette un regard au bébé dans les bras de ma fille cadette. Il se contente de dormir à poings fermés, mais je suppose qu'on ne peut en attendre plus de la part d'un bébé. Pourtant, le voir là m'emplit d'une confiance soudaine. J'ai une famille pour me soutenir. Même si je meurs, elle sera là pour se souvenir de moi, de celui que je suis réellement. Au final, je ne serai seul que physiquement._

 

— _Tu sais, Kael, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne portes pas le nom de Flickerman que tu n'en es pas un, j'explique. Tu fais partie de cette belle famille. Mais pour être un bon garçon, il faut prendre soin de ta cousine et de ton frère._

— _Papy, on dirait que tu ne vas pas revenir nous lire d'histoires ! geint-il._

— _Je ne suis pas sûr de revenir. Mais je vais essayer quand même, d'accord ?_

 

_Il hoche la tête et je lui baise le front. Siala s'approche et me donne un dessin en disant que c'est pour que je ne les oublie pas. Je le range dans ma poche en souriant._

 

— _Je vous promets de penser à vous tout le temps, promis-je. Ca me donnera encore plus envie de rentrer._

 

Je range la feuille dans un soupir. C'était plus facile d'avoir l'air assuré devant les enfants. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, je recommence à perdre un peu espoir.

 

— Vous pouvez y aller, grogne la styliste en sortant un eye-liner pour se remaquiller.

 

Je ne me fais pas prier pour m'exécuter. Aussi douée qu'elle soit, elle est désagréable et vulgaire. Elle n'a d'amabilité pour personne et n'a rien à faire de ce qui l'entoure. C'est un vestige d'une génération qui se croyait supérieure à tout et qui ne faisait que réclamer leur indépendance pour ne rien en faire. Heureusement que l'éducation a ensuite été redressée ! Je n’imagine pas mes descendants vivre dans une société de paresseux mal-aimables qui croient que tout leur est dû.

 

Je m'avance vers le char, suivi de Coahoma qui m'ignore toujours autant. Je déglutis un peu. J'avais espéré le soutien de ma partenaire pour pouvoir survivre un peu plus longtemps dans les Jeux. Je m'étais visiblement trompé.

 

— Ma peau, bordel ! Ma peau ! Ils m'ont changé la peau ! hurle une voix plus loin.

 

Je me tourne vers celui qui fait tant de boucan. C'est Aaron Stryker, le tribut du... Neuf, je crois. Je le connais pour l'avoir interviewé quelques fois. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours eu sa peau rouge chromé. Le voir avec un teint si naturel me surprend. Il est bien pâle ainsi ! Forcément, avec une coloration, il ne faut pas espérer bronzer en-dessous. Ça fait un gros contraste avec sa partenaire qui semble avoir un teint naturellement halé. Le chiton qu'ils leur ont mis lui va mieux qu'à Aaron, et sa tresse grise mêlée à des tiges de blé séchées repose sur son épaule. La vieille femme me sourit. Enfin, vieille... Elle doit avoir mon âge.

 

Je préfère l'ignorer, ce n'est pas une femme de soixante-dix ans et en moins bonne forme physique que moi qui va m'aider. Je préfère partir vers les deux tributs du Deux qui sont déjà présents eux aussi. Ceux-là n'ont pas de chance au niveau des vêtements. Ils portent un horrible mélange entre salopette et bleu de travail. Rien d’autre. Ils laissent voir une partie du torse de l'homme – Spike ? - et de la poitrine généreuse mais refaite de la femme, Aniousha. Les deux doivent avoir autour de la trentaine, ce qui me convainc d'aller les voir. Des alliés jeunes sont des alliés en forme. Spike (est-ce bien son nom ?) m’intéresse plus particulièrement, il n'a pas bronché à la Moisson. Il a juste tout fusillé du regard.

 

Je lui adresse un grand sourire qu'il ne me rend pas. Je laisse donc tomber l'approche aimable et affable, ça ne semble pas être ce qui marche avec lui. Il me lance un regard de travers qui m'arrache un soupir intérieur, je sens que ça ne va pas être du gâteau de tenter de l'avoir comme allié.

 

— N'essayez pas de paraître sympathique à mes yeux, Flickerman. Ça ne marchera pas avec moi.

 

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de le convaincre de me faire un minimum confiance, ou tout du moins de me traiter avec un peu de sympathie mais il se détourne de moi comme si il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole et file vers son char, l'air renfrogné. Aniousha se tourne vers moi et s'exclame :

 

— Ouah, Caesar, vous avez réussi à le faire parler ! C'est la première fois que je l'entends depuis qu'il a été tiré. Moi au moins, je suis sociale. Je crois que certaines personnes n'ont pas appris leurs leçons de savoir-vivre, ce qui n'est bien sûr pas mon cas.

— En effet, acquiesçai-je alors que ma partenaire s'éloigne en soupirant d'agacement. On voit que vous êtes quelqu'un de charmant.

— Vous aussi mon cher. Oh, je crois que je réalise le rêve de bien des gens en parlant avec le grand Caesar Flickerman.

 

Elle a parfaitement raison, j'ai de nombreux fans qui rêvent certainement de me rencontrer. Cela m'avait surpris au début, après tout je ne suis qu'un présentateur. Mais j'ai finalement appris à composer avec ces personnes qui hurlent sur mon passage comme des hystériques et qui me demandent sans arrêt des autographes alors que je me souviens parfaitement leur en avoir déjà signé la veille. C'est une vie étrange mais c'est finalement plaisant.

 

— Vous êtes très apprécié, vous risquez d'avoir de nombreux sponsors ! me fait-elle remarquer.

— Peut-être n'est-ce pas mon seul atout ? susurrai-je en insufflant une confiance que je n'ai pas dans ma voix.

— Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous pouvez bien cacher dans votre manche, papy.

 

Elle veut jouer à l'insolente ? Très bien. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser démonter par une insulte aussi faible que celle-là, surtout quand elle est vraie. Après tout, j'ai soixante-douze et trois petits enfants alors oui, je suis un papy.

 

— Vous savez comme moi que certaines choses doivent rester secrètes, rétorquai-je avec l'impression que quelqu'un m'avait déjà dit ça.

— Je n'aurai qu'à vous persuader, susurre-t-elle.

— Je suis quelqu'un de difficile à persuader.

 

Nous échangeons un sourire. Étrangement, j'ai l'impression que nous nous entendons plutôt bien.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Maav « Tigris » Filiss, cinquante-huit ans, tribut féminine du district Huit** _

 

— Ce n'est pas la dentelle qui est à la mode, m'écriai-je avec exaspération. C'est la fourrure !

— Si on t'écoutait, Gueule de Monstre, la fourrure serait à la mode depuis vingt ans, réplique mon adversaire.

 

Je serre les poings pour ne pas frapper Viko, le styliste du district Huit et accessoirement celui qui a pris ma place. Je fais un pas pour lui casser la figure mais mon talon se prend dans un pan de ma robe et je m'étale par terre. Il éclate de rire et fait demi-tour pour s'en aller. Connard.

 

Stefan s'avance vers moi et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever, un petit sourire désolé collé au visage. Je renifle un bon coup avant de repousser sa main. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour ça, je suis une grande fille qui peut se débrouiller toute seule. Je n'ai que huit à dix ans de moins que lui, quand même ! Je tente donc de revenir les pieds sur terre mais bien sûr il faut que je tombe à nouveau. Je sens quelqu'un me rattraper au passage et je tourne la tête. Je me renfrogne en reconnaissant Don. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à lui parler. Je ne suis d'humeur à rien depuis les adieux, de toute façon.

 

_Je regarde par la fenêtre les gens se serrer les uns contre les autres avec soulagement. Ils sont ridicules. Comment quelque chose d'aussi bête que la Moisson peut leur faire peur ? Ce n'est pas une malédiction, c'est une chance. Grâce à elle, nous pouvons rêver à un avenir de gloire. Le vainqueur est adoré, même encore plusieurs années après avoir survécu à cette épreuve. Les Hunger Games ne sont que cela : une épreuve. Ils permettent aux forts de s'élever dans la société. Les faibles meurent mais leur place est de toute façon dans la tombe. C'est cela, la loi du plus fort. Ou l'on est assez puissant pour s'élever, ou l'on meurt sous le joug des autres. Je refuse de me soumettre à qui que ce soit. Même la Faucheuse devra se battre avec moi pour m'enlever à ce monde._

 

_Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me surprend. Pourtant Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite. Je me retourne pour découvrir une femme à l'allure de quadragénaire, au crâne rasé et aux tatouages de plantes. Cressida. Je l'avais oubliée, celle-là. Ma queue fouette l'air avec agacement alors que je m'avance au milieu de la pièce. Elle a les yeux si rouges que je me demande si elle ne pleure pas depuis hier. Cela m'arrache un soupir, je déteste les pleurnicheuses. Elle vient me serrer dans ses bras mais je la repousse avec force. Elle veut me faire un câlin, en plus ?_

 

— _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? je crache avec amertume._

— _Te dire adieu, déclare-t-elle avec surprise. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Tigris, je ne pouvais pas te laisser y aller sans t'avoir revu une dernière fois._

— _Sauf que moi je ne veux pas te voir, ma vieille. J'ai envie de tout sauf qu'une miss parfaite vienne chouiner à mes pieds._

— _Tu... Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, bégaye-t-elle. Ça doit être le choc._

— _Le choc ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas une de ces mauviettes qui ont peur des Jeux._

 

_Elle recule sous la force de mon cri, incrédule. Je suppose qu'elle croit que je suis tombée sur la tête. Jamais je n'ai agi ainsi avec elle, j'ai toujours fait comme si je la supportais. Mais je n'en peux plus, elle me tape sur les nerfs depuis que nous sommes enfants. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne me gâcher mon heure de gloire avec son ton mièvre et ses larmes de gamines. J'ai décidé de changer. Ça va commencer par une purge dans mes amis. Je garde Don, je vire Cressida. L'avantage quand on a peu de proches, c'est qu'on ne met pas trois heures à décider avec lesquels couper les ponts._

 

— _Ecoute-moi bien, Xerces, tonnai-je en utilisant son nom de famille pour moins de familiarité, j'en ai ras le cul de toi. Tu comprends ça ? Depuis qu'on est gosses, c'est toujours toi qui attire l'attention. Tu as de meilleurs parents que moi, plus d'amis que moi et plus d'ex que moi. Tu es celle que tout le monde regarde. Tu es celle que les mecs draguent en soirée. Tu es celle à qui on demande de l'aide. Tu es celle qui amasse les compliments. Tu es celle qui fait jeune. Tu es celle qui a un métier important. Tu es celle qui réussit. Tu es celle qui sait tout. Et tu me fais chier. Je vis dans ton ombre depuis des années, des décennies en fait. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Je vais participer aux Jeux, je veux les remporter. Cette fois-ci, tu ne me surpasseras pas. Et tu ne le feras plus jamais. Je ne veux plus te voir._

 

_Une vague de soulagement m'envahit alors qu'elle fond en larmes en se détournant pour que je ne le vois pas. J'avais envie de laisser sortir ça depuis si longtemps. Pourtant, je me sens en colère comme si je passais à côté d'un détail important._

 

— _Tu es monstrueuse, Tigris, sanglote-elle. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu vives dans mon ombre. J'étais toujours la première à dire que tu étais mieux que moi. Je t'ai toujours soutenue, toujours complimentée. J'étais même avec toi quand tu as fait ta connerie de chirurgie alors que je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Tu étais... Jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes, tu étais mon modèle ! Forte, détachée, mordante... Je voulais être comme toi. Mais en fait, tu n'es qu'une belle salope._

 

_Avant que je ne puisse protester, elle sort de la pièce en courant. Je reste abasourdie un moment. Comment ça j'étais son modèle ? Mais elle ne me l'a jamais dit ! Je grogne et donne un coup dans le mur, me blessant au poing. J'ignore la douleur et me frappe le front. Je ne suis qu'une idiote aveugle, je suppose. Je ne suis même pas capable de voir que les gens peuvent vraiment m'aimer et pas faire semblant._

 

_J'inspire un bon coup. Je n'ai peut-être pas perdu mon amie pour toujours. Mais pour pouvoir lui reparler, il faut que je gagne. Au moins, ça me donne une nouvelle raison de me battre jusqu'au bout._

 

Don me relève et je pince les lèvres. Entre notre nouvelle dispute de la veille et la scène avec Cressida tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas disposée à lui parler. Sans compter qu'il n'est même pas venu me dire au revoir, ce qui m'a quand même vexée. Certes il fait partie de mon équipe de préparation mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas être venu. Je me dégage de sa poigne et avance avec prudence vers le garage où sont rangés les chars. Stefan passe devant moi mais je l'ignore. Il possède une masse de muscles impressionnante pour son âge mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il a tressailli au moindre contact avec son styliste et bégaye trois fois sur quatre.

 

Se mouvoir avec un tel costume n'a rien de pratique. Mon partenaire est le chanceux de l'histoire. Il porte un plastron, une culotte et des bas. Le tout est en dentelle et soie blanches. J'ai quant à moi écopé du corset qui m'empêche de bien respirer, de la jupe trop lourde, du décolleté qui montre à quel point mes seins sont devenus flasques et des innombrables jupons qui me font suer à grosses gouttes. Ils nous ont mis un maquillage improbable qui ne nous va ni à l'un ni à l'autre : le visage fardé, les joues rosies et de faux grains de beautés qu'on appelle des mouches, si je me rappelle bien mon Histoire de la Mode. Ils m'ont en plus mise des nœuds partout dans mes courts cheveux roux. Je suis immonde.

 

On m'attrape le bras et je me retourne pour découvrir Don. Je ne suis même pas surprise. C'était évident qu'il tenterait de me parler.

 

— Tigris, écoute..., commence-t-il.

— Si c'est pour faire du sentimentalisme, tu peux laisser tomber. A part me donner l'impression que tu fais partie de ces niais qui doivent péter des paillettes, ça ne me fera rien.

— Arrête de fuir tes émotions, Tigris, arrête de vouloir te détacher du monde. Tu te crois indépendante mais tu t'enfermes toi-même dans une cage. Tu n'es pas faite pour vivre enfermée.

 

Je veux protester mais il s'empare de mes lèvres, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui dire de s'enfoncer sa réflexion bien profondément. Le baiser n'a rien de ce que nous échangeons d'ordinaire. Il n'est pas sauvage ou vorace. Il est plus tendre. Il me donne l'impression de redevenir une jeune fille qui découvre ce qu'est avoir un petit ami. Dans cette robe, je me sens même comme une princesse. C'est surprenant, mais ce n'est pas désagréable d'avoir l'impression d'en être une pour quelques minutes. Don se détache et me prend le menton avant de faire d'une voix ferme :

 

— Tu vas gagner. Je le sais et je n'en doute pas. Quand tu reviendras, nous nous installerons ensemble. Tu goûteras à la vie de couple. Si cela ne te plaît pas, si tu ne m'aimes pas, je laisserai tomber et je redeviendrai ton simple amant. Mais je veux au moins tenter.

— Et tu ne me dis même pas « je t'aime » ? raillai-je après un instant de silence stupéfait. C'est quoi cette déclaration en toc que tu me fais là ?

— Je t'aime, rit-il avec un grand sourire. Ça te va comme ça ?

— C'est déjà un peu mieux, oui. Je réfléchirai à ta... proposition. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas un poisson qu'on ferre facilement mon coco. Tu viens de te mettre dans la merde, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend.

 

Il m'envoie un regard amusé qui semble dire qu'il sait, justement. Il me passe une chaîne autour du cou. J’attrape le médaillon et l'ouvre pour découvrir une photo de moi en train de dormir la bouche ouverte. Je ne savais même pas qu'il l'avait prise. En plus, je suis horrible dessus !

 

— Prends ça comme souvenir dans l’arène, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

— Dis donc, la photo..., fais-je pensivement remarquer. J'espère que c'est pas sur celle-là que tu te masturbes quand je ne suis pas là, Don, parce que je vais penser que tu as des goûts de chiotte, sinon.

 

Il lâche un glapissement entre protestation et rire avant de marmonner quelque chose comme quoi je gâche toujours les bons moments. Je lui lance un sourire narquois avant de le planter là. Il va falloir qu'il s'y habitue s’il veut tenter l'aventure avec moi.

 

Une femme violette apparaît devant moi assez soudainement et je manque de lui rentrer dedans. Déjà que j'ai du mal à bouger alors si en plus on me rentre dedans je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge. Je lui lance un regard peu amène et rencontre deux yeux violets à la pupille en forme d'étoile. Génial. La femme enceinte. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'un boulet vienne me voir. Tiens, ça lui va bien avec son gros ventre. Je n'ai pas retenu son nom, je n'aurai qu'à l'appeler le Boulet. Son partenaire est déjà appelé la Boule par tout le monde. Le district des transports représenté par la Boule et le Boulet. Mortel.

 

Je jette un rapide coup d’œil à sa salopette de cheminot pleine de suie qui lui donne l'air ridicule dans son état. Elle remet bien en place une sorte de béret dont je ne comprends pas le rapport avec les transports et je préfère m'éloigner.

 

Je cherche Avos du regard. Je connais bien mon ancien collègue. Je sais qu'il peut être un allié redoutable. Mais surtout, nous savons ce que l'un peut apporter à l'autre. Je suis certaine que nous pouvons continuer à nous entendre. Nous sommes forts et nous adorons les Jeux. Nous avions été sur la même longueur d'onde bien que nous n'ayons travaillé que trois ans ensemble. Et puis, nous avons tous les deux été renvoyés, je suis sûre que cela nous lie.

 

Il est assis sur son char, près de sa partenaire. Aucun des deux ne bronche. Leurs costumes sont plutôt originaux. La femme porte une robe aux genoux et cintrée à la taille alors que lui a un simple costume. Pourtant, ces vêtements ne sont pas faits de tissu. Ils sont composés d'une multitude de panneaux solaires. Les cheveux blonds de la tribut féminine sont noués dans un chignon tenu par plusieurs petites éoliennes. Elle est jolie, je dois l'admettre. Avos a eu... moins de chance, dirons-nous. Il porte un chapeau qui fait comme un bol, coupé en deux et rempli d'eau. Après une intense réflexion, j'en viens à la conclusion que c'est censé être un barrage. Cela casse entièrement l'air agressif que ses sourcils froncés et sa cicatrice peuvent lui donner.

 

— Joli chapeau, lançai-je avec amusement.

— Te moque pas, Gueule de Monstre, réplique-t-il avec colère. Je pourrais être tenté de parler de ta tronche et j'aurais des choses à dire sur une horreur pareille.

— Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied, toi. Ou alors est-ce ton couvre-chef qui t’aplatit le cerveau ?

 

Il se lève d'un bond et me plaque à terre dans un cri de rage, nous éclaboussant tous deux. Je le retourne comme je peux mais il n'a aucun mal à m'immobiliser. Des Thraxs arrivent pour nous empêcher de nous battre, un peu tard quand même. Nous nous relevons et leur faisons signe que tout va bien.

 

— La prochaine fois dis-moi au moins bonjour, pétasse, m'ordonne-t-il.

— Je ne savais pas si ton cerveau ramolli se souvenait comment on se disait bonjour.

 

Nous nous attrapons les avant-bras et nous cognons nos fronts. J’aperçois quelques regards exaspérés de la part des autres tributs, notamment de sa partenaire de district et de l'homme du Un, un autre ancien collègue.

 

— Tigris, j'ai comme idée de monter une meute de carrières. Si t'es pas encore devenue une vieille incapable, je veux que t'en fasse partie.

 

Nous échangeons un sourire. Je peux compter sur lui pour avoir de bonnes idées.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Effie Trinket, trente-deux ans, tribut féminin du district Douze** _

 

Je serre avec nervosité le tissu de ma robe noire. Je n'aime pas ce costume, c'est de la pure provocation. Si encore ils n'avaient fait que le reprendre, ça aurait pu passer. Ça aurait semblé n'être qu'un simple plagiat. Mais elle n'a pas seulement été copiée, elle a été souillée. Partout, elle est trouée et brûlée, ressemblant plus à un tas de loques qu'à un vêtement. J’étends les bras pour regarder les longues plumes calcinées. Cinna a plus de classe que moi avec son costume, bien que lui aussi soit sûrement passé au four. Je soupire longuement en gigotant un peu. Heureusement qu'ils m'ont mis des escarpins, je peux encore garder de la dignité. Quoi que je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir encore après ma réaction à la Moisson.

 

Des larmes se mettent à rouler sur mes joues pleines de suie. La Moisson. Je vais être dans les Hunger Games. Je vais mourir. Pire, je vais souffrir. Je lorgne sur mon poignet. Je pourrais en finir maintenant, me mordre à en saigner et me vider de mon sang. Mais on me soignerait à temps, j'en suis convaincue. Ils ne veulent pas que leur symbole meure avant d'avoir été vu par tout le monde. Cinna me regarde mais ne s'avance pas. Il se contente de me fixer en silence. Lui aussi a bien changé. On fait une sacrée paire de bras cassés. Je devrais peut-être le tuer avant d'en finir. Mais je ne pourrai jamais porter la main sur un ami. Je vais devoir me battre. Mais avant ça, je vais défiler dans mon costume de geai. Mon horrible costume de geai moqueur qui s'est brûlé les ailes.

 

J'entends mon nom crié quelque part. Je me retourne mais ne vois rien. On répète mon prénom. On m'appelle à nouveau. C'est encore la Moisson ? Je la revis ? Non ! Non, je ne veux pas ! Pas moi, prenez quelqu'un d'autre ! Je cours le plus vite que mes chaussures me le permettent. Il ne faut pas que j'y aille. Il faut que je m'enfuie loin de tout cela. Je vais saigner, souffrir, hurler. Ça va être comme lors des tortures. Je me débarrasse des hauts talons. Je n'en ai plus besoin, je ne redeviendrai plus l'ancienne Effie. Elle est morte, mon âme est morte. Alors pourquoi elle est encore coincée dans ce corps ? Pour quoi elle est encore ancrée sur cette connerie de Terre qui ne m'a apporté que le malheur ? Je veux partir !

 

Mon nom est répété à nouveau, par plusieurs personnes cette fois. Je file me cacher sous un char et je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je mets les mains sur mes oreilles, je ne veux plus entendre mon nom. Appelez quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui mais pas moi ! Si seulement Haymitch pouvait être là pour me rassurer. Mais il ne viendra pas. Je ne le verrai plus, il m'a fait ses adieux. C'est cruel comme mot, adieu. Ce n'est pas au revoir. C'est un mot qui marque quelque chose de définitif. Pourquoi il est venu me faire ces saloperies d'adieux au lieu de m'enlever ?!

 

— _Arrête de pleurer, Princesse, fait une voix près de moi._

 

_Je relève la tête pour croiser deux yeux gris emplis de larmes qu'ils tentent de contenir. J'attrape ses cheveux blonds et amène son front contre le mien pour pleurer à gros bouillons. Pourquoi moi ? Cette question se tourne et se retourne sans cesse dans ma tête. Le destin est trop cruel._

 

— _Ça va aller. Arrête de pleurer, murmure-t-il. Peeta sera là pour t'aider._

— _M'aider ? je m'exclame entre deux sanglots. Est-ce qu'il va être là pour arrêter ceux qui voudront me faire du mal ? Est-ce qu'il va prendre les coups à ma place ? Est-ce qu'il va m... mourir à ma place ? Non. Tout ce à quoi il va servir, c'est m'envoyer des paquets cadeaux !_

— _Effie, s'il te plaît..._

— _Non, Haymitch. Tu es venu pour quoi ? Pour me remonter le moral ? Tu crois que dire que Peeta est là va tout arranger ? Je me souviens encore de morsures des lames, des trous qu'ils faisaient dans ma peau, de l'électricité qu'ils envoyaient dans mon corps, des ann... des annonces qu'ils faisaient sur vos... vos morts. Je..._

 

_Ma voix se brise et je prends mon visage entre mes mains, secouée de sanglots. Il vient me prendre contre lui mais ça ne me console pas. Je revois par flashs le sang qui coule, la douleur qui engourdit ma main ou encore le sourire de mon bourreau qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire ce qu'il faisait. Haymitch m'attrape par les épaules en me voyant partir vers une nouvelle crise. Elles n'arrêtent pas depuis une semaine._

 

_Quelqu'un crie que la visite est terminée et je glapis d'horreur. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte ! Il est un des seuls à savoir me calmer quand il faut, j'ai besoin qu'il reste près de moi. J'attrape ses mains et les serre dans les miennes comme si cela allait suffire pour le retenir. Il m'embrasse le front en reculant, je hoquette de peur. Ne me laisse pas Haymitch. Tu n'as pas le droit, tu avais juré que tu me protégerais. Juré sur ton honneur. Haymitch, arrête de reculer. Reviens. Tu n'as pas d'honneur ou quoi ? Je ne suis rien pour toi ? Ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas. Lâche cette porte. Non. Non, non. Haymitch. Haymitch._

 

— _HAYMITCH ! je hurle avec désespoir._

 

_C'est trop tard. Il m'a laissée. Seule, toute seule. Entourée de démons._

 

Sous mon char, on frappe trois coups. C'est la porte, c'est... Katniss ! Oui, c'est ça, elle est arrivée après.

 

_Elle s'avance lentement vers moi, le teint blafard. Le rouge de ses yeux m'indique qu'elle a déjà été voir Cinna. Je baisse la tête. Haymitch me laisse et Katniss me préfère un autre. Qui est encore vraiment là pour moi ?_

 

_Je me recroqueville et elle vient me serrer dans ses bras avant de fondre en larmes. Ses pleurs ramènent les miens. Comment une fille aussi forte qu'elle peut fondre en larmes comme ça ? Si même ceux qui sont forts deviennent si faibles, que suis-je censée devenir ? Je ne la console pas, j'en suis incapable. Elle ne me console pas non plus, à quoi cela servirait ? Nous nous contentons de pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre. C'est idiot mais j'avais fini par oublier que sous le fier Geai Moqueur, il y avait une jeune fille encore fragile. Même à la vie de tous les jours, elle joue la grande sœur qui n'a peur de rien. Elle s'est occupée de moi au point que j'ai cette impression qu'elle est mon aînée._

 

_Elle sort un ruban vert et me le montre, avant de chuchoter :_

 

— _Je vais te mettre ça, d'accord ? Comme ça tu n'oublieras pas la maison._

 

_Mon cœur se serre de peur mais aussi de reconnaissance. La maison. Pour elle, ma maison est là-bas. Je suis devenue une femme des districts. Je me suis éloignée du Capitole, ce fichu Capitole qui masque sa monstruosité sous trois couches de poudre._

 

— _Je vais te le mettre dans les cheveux, annonce-t-elle en attrapant mes boucles blondes et en les tressant._

— _Merci, Katniss, je souffle._

— _Tu vas revenir, Prim. Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'ai entraînée, tu es prête pour ça. Tu vivras, ma petite sœur._

 

_Je lève les yeux avec incrédulité. Prim ? Elle a fini par me prendre pour sa sœur morte ? J'étouffe un sanglot. Je ne sais pas si je me désole d'être une poupée ou parce que mon amie semble avoir perdu la tête._

 

On frappe encore. J'ouvre finalement les yeux pour me retrouver face à un monstre. Il a la peau bleue avec à quelques endroits des écailles vertes qui luisent. Ses yeux marron brillent d'amusement et... est-ce de la folie. Il glousse et se redresse un peu. Il est allongé par terre, il a une queue de poisson à partir de la taille. Il me fait un petit signe de sa main palmée. Je déglutis. Il s'approche alors d'un coup, se propulsant à la force de ses bras sous le char.

 

— Bouh, s'exclame-t-il.

 

Je hurle et sors par l'autre côté. Des montres, il y a des monstres avant même que les Jeux ne commencent. Je rampe avant de me redresser pour filer à quatre pattes. Il faut que je trouve la sortie et vite ! Des larmes me ravagent les joues. Pourquoi je suis maquillée ? Le styliste, oui, c'est vrai. Haymitch m'a abandonnée pour de vrai. Il m'a... Non, le monstre, il te poursuit, Effie. Concentre-toi à lui échapper. Je ne vais pas bien loin avant de me heurter à quelque chose d'autre.

 

Le quelque chose a des cuisses musclées et incrustées de coquillages, ainsi que des pieds palmés. Mon sang se fige dans mes veines, encore une horreur ? Je relève lentement la tête. Sa taille est entourée d'un pagne bleuté mais c'est son seul vêtement. La créature a beaucoup d'abdos, ce qui m'arrache un hoquet de peur. Elle est certainement très forte ! Ses mains possèdent les mêmes membranes que les pieds. Ses cheveux et ses yeux sont bleus comme l'océan et elle possède d'étranges oreilles liées à des écailles sur ses joues. Elle fronce les sourcils et je me mets en boule tant elle fait peur.

 

— Bravo Jaroslaw, raille le cauchemar vivant, tu nous as effrayé la chouchoute du Geai Moqueur.

 

Ledit Jaroslaw s'approche avec un grand sourire et plante ses yeux dans les miens. Je les ferme instantanément, je ne veux pas voir ça.

 

— Allons, Lirey, je ne fais rien de mal, se défend-t-il avec amusement. Je la teste. Elle peut sombrer dans la folie. Elle attend qu'une petite poussée pour tomber dans le gouffre.

— C'est ça, c'est ça. C'est juste une gamine pathétique. Et si on faisait la course jusqu'au char plutôt ?

 

Je regarde cette femme étrange qui me terrifie. Elle ne semble pas vouloir me faire de mal, pour l’instant. Elle s'avance vers un grand char marqué d'un quatre et l'homme la suit en... roulant. Je frissonne. Ces créatures sont vraiment étranges.

 

— Effie, m'appelle une voix près de moi.

 

Je sursaute et me retourne avant de me détendre quelque peu. C'est un visage familier, celui d'une vieille amie.

 

— Barcy, bredouillai-je en la détaillant, j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître.

 

Ce n'est pas peu dire, elle est presque méconnaissable sans ses grosses lunettes et ses macarons qui la caractérisent habituellement. Tout comme moi, ils lui ont enlevé ses lentilles colorées. Je découvre la couleur verte de ses yeux comme elle doit découvrir la grise des miens. Elle porte une chemise à carreau déboutonnée de façon à lui faire un décolleté plongeant. Le bas est noué et les manches en sont roulées. Elle porte un short assez destroy en jean, un chapeau et des bottes à éperons. Ses cheveux roses sont coiffés dans le même genre de tresse que moi, il faut dire que Katniss a laissé une mode. Ce n'est pas dur à deviner qu'elle est en cow-girl. Ce qui me surprend le plus, ce sont les pistolets à sa ceinture. Ils lui ont vraiment donné une arme ?

 

Je jette un œil à son partenaire dans la même tenue. Le vieil homme regarde le pistolet en fronçant les sourcils mais son regard montre que son esprit est ailleurs. Je crois qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête et il n'a que soixante-quinze ans. Je soupire et me tourne vers ma copine archiviste pour tenter de lui sourire.

 

— Tu n'aurais pas vu mes chaussures ? demandai-je timidement.

— J'ai fait mieux que les voir, je te les ai apportées !

 

Je lui offre un petit sourire et récupère les escarpins noirs. Quand je les enfile, je sens à nouveau mon bien-être habituel m'envahir. Finalement, quand je suis en présence d'amis, ils me réconfortent encore. Ce sont vraiment de bonnes chaussures.

 

Barcy joue avec l'ourlet de sa chemise avec nervosité. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me parle de ma prestation à la Moisson, mais à la place elle dit :

 

— Je suis heureuse que tu sois dans les Jeux.

 

Je sursaute et me tourne vers elle en écarquillant les yeux. Elle est dingue ? Moi qui la croyais mon amie...

 

— Pas parce que tu le mérites, se rattrape-t-elle rapidement. Parce que comme ça, je ne suis pas seule. J'ai une amie avec moi et ça me rassure.

— Je crois que c'est pareil pour moi, avouai-je. Je n'aurais pas aimé être toute seule. Il y a bien Cinna mais il est enfermé dans un genre de mutisme. Ça me fait plus peur qu'autre chose.

— Heureusement, nous sommes là toutes les deux.

 

Je hoche la tête et la prends contre moi pour me rassurer. Je ne serai finalement pas si seule.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Cinna Corl, vingt-neuf ans, tribut masculin du district Douze** _

 

Je regarde les autres tributs depuis un coin isolé. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller les voir. Ils sont là pour me tuer et je ne les en empêcherai pas. Faire ami-ami ne servira à rien à part les faire souffrir quand tout sera enfin fini. Je ne veux plus faire souffrir ceux qui m'apprécient. J'ai déjà fait pleurer trop de personnes.

 

Je croise les bras en me recroquevillant pour me réchauffer. A quoi peut bien ressembler la mort ? J'espère que ce sera rapide, je ne veux pas prendre des heures à passer de l'autre côté. J'agonise déjà depuis deux ans, je ne veux pas rallonger l'échéance. Si je le pouvais, je me jetterais sous les sabots des chevaux. Ce serait même déjà fait si ce geste ne pouvait pas porter préjudice à ma famille. Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un touche à Wylona et.... Elsa. Je m'offre un tout petit sourire. Wylona ne sera pas seule quand je mourrai. Même si elle ne se trouve pas de nouveau petit ami, elle aura Elsa.

 

Je repense à ce moment où elles sont entrées dans la pièce des adieux. Comme j'avais été surpris !

 

_Katniss s'éloigne en reniflant bruyamment. Je ne bouge pas plus que tout à l'heure, prostré dans mon fauteuil et l'épaule encore humide de ses pleurs. Elle s'avance à nouveau et accroche quelque chose à ma chemise sale. Je baisse la tête pour découvrir la broche. Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et elle annonce en se mordillant la lèvre :_

 

— _Je mise sur toi, moi aussi._

 

_Elle m'arrache un semblant de rire. Si elle savait ! Je ne risque pas de faire honneur à son cadeau. Elle aurait dû la donner à Effie, elle l'aurait mieux portée que moi. Elle a l'air fragile, surtout depuis la Moisson, mais je suis sûr qu'au fond c'est une battante. Elle m'embrasse le front et file à toute vitesse. Je porte la main à ma poitrine, là où se trouve le présent. Il a un petit effet réconfortant qui me plaît bien. Mais je n'ai pas la force de porter un tel symbole._

 

_La porte s'ouvre et une jeune femme maigre entre. Je mets du temps à reconnaître les longs cheveux roux et les beaux yeux bleus de ma petite amie. Elle a les larmes aux yeux quand elle lève le visage vers moi. Je me lève difficilement et elle s'avance pour planter son regard dans le mien._

 

— _Je voulais te baffer, explique-t-elle, mais quand je vois dans quel état tu es... Oh, Cinna, que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu sois si amoché ?_

 

_Je lève lentement la main pour caresser sa joue creusée. J'ai tellement rêvé son visage durant mes années de captivité. Au début, il était mon espoir mais la douleur et la solitude y ont accolé trois lettres pour créer mon désespoir. Je me penche un peu pour coller mes lèvres abîmées contre les siennes. Je l'aimais tellement que j'en ai fait la meilleure arme contre moi. La pire torture qu'ils aient pu m'imposer n'était pas physique, c'était la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa vie. Elle me repousse et me gronde :_

 

— _Dis quelque chose ! Excuse-toi pour avoir disparu, au moins._

 

_Je la fixe et attrape sa main. Je regarde les longs doigts décharnés et passe les miens dessus. Nous sommes aussi maigres l'un que l'autre alors que je suis le seul à l'avoir subi. Se l'est-elle imposé par tristesse ? Je dessine un cœur sur sa paume, c'est le seul message que j'ai à lui faire passer et je sais qu'elle le comprendra._

 

— _Cinna...., commence-t-elle à sangloter. Oh, mon amour, qu'ont-ils donc fait de toi ?_

 

_Je hausse les épaules. Ce que je suis n'a plus d'importance, tant que mon futur se passe dans une tombe et qu'il arrive le plus vite possible. Je ne serais plus un bon petit ami. Qui rêve de sortir avec une loque, de toute façon ?_

 

— _Écoute, je..., hésite-t-elle. Il faut que... Je reviens._

 

_Je la regarde aller dans le couloir. Quand elle revient, elle traîne par la main une enfant qui marche lentement. Elle a de beaux cheveux bruns frisés, une peau métisse et des yeux bleus qui tranchent avec le reste. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés puis tourne ceux-ci vers Wylona._

 

— _Maman ? demande-t-elle de sa voix incertaine._

 

_Maman ? Wylona est sa mère ? Je la fixe un moment avant de comprendre enfin. C'est ma... fille. J'ai finalement eu un enfant avec elle. Cette nouvelle m'emplit d'un soulagement sans nom et je me laisse tomber à genoux pour la prendre contre mon cœur. L'enfant semble réticente mais elle se laisse quand même faire. Ma chérie me glisse qu'elle se nomme Elsa. Je souris pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je partirai en ayant quand même réussi à faire quelque chose de bien de ma vie._

 

L'arrivée des deux derniers tributs me sort de mes souvenirs. Ils portent des tenues très classes, un costume pour Breyndawn et une robe de mariée pour Roxy. Ils sont tout de blanc et je crois un moment que les vêtements sont en tissu plié. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ils sont en papier. Les deux portent des milliers d'origamis assemblés les uns avec les autres. Ils ont des chaussures blanches et brillantes ornées d'un nœud de papier au bout. D'autres origamis sont plantés dans les cheveux verts de la jeune femme.

 

Une part de moi réussit à trouver époustouflant le travail de mon collègue styliste. Je suppose qu'ils ont dû en changer, sinon ils auraient été des arbres. Celui-là a dessiné une des plus belles robes origami que j'ai jamais vu, elle va sûrement relancer la mode.

 

Breyndawn part à toute vitesse vers Aaron Stryker, tentant de se faire tout petit. Ses joues rougissent, mais avec la coloration verte de sa peau elles deviennent plutôt marron. Roxy garde l'air neutre et regarde tout autour d'elle comme si rien de cela n'avait d'impact sur elle. Elle a autant d'expression que lors de la Moisson et va se planter à côté de son char pour ne plus en bouger. Elle ne fait pour tout mouvement que cligner des yeux.

 

On nous appelle pour annoncer que la Parade va commencer. Je me dirige lentement vers mon char, ce n'est pas comme si je passais dans les premiers de toute façon. J'ai à peine fait quelques pas que quelqu'un me rentre dedans, me faisant tomber à terre avec elle. Je repousse vite la personne, lui arrachant un glapissement de douleur.

 

Je me redresse pour voir Rika Coveï du district Un. Je comprends immédiatement pourquoi elle a eu mal, elle est en sous-vêtements et est tombée sur les fesses. Bien sûr, la douleur n'aurait pas été la même si les sous-vêtements n’avaient pas été taillés en émeraude réelle. La douleur lui arrache une larme. Je crois voir quelques bleus et coupures provoquées par la pierre précieuse sur sa peau nue. Si c'est très joli, accompagné des pierres dans les cheveux et des innombrables bijoux, cela doit être extrêmement inconfortable.

 

Je me fais relever par un homme à la peau un peu plus claire que la mienne. En voyant ses cheveux dans tous les sens, je le reconnais : Cyprien, le partenaire de Rika. Il me demande si ça va et n'attend pas de réponse avant de filer relever sa partenaire. Il a le même genre de tenue. Je les regarde se chamailler alors que la jeune fille tente d'en profiter pour le séduire, ce à quoi il lui répond qu'à choisir, il préférerait s'occuper de moi. Je préfère partir avant de commencer à être vraiment mal à l'aise.

 

Je ne lance pas le moindre regard à Effie. Je fixe un point droit devant moi. J'entends que les deux premiers districts ne plaisent pas trop. Le district Trois à un succès mitigé. Le Quatre semble bien faire rire, par contre. Le Cinq est de ceux qui plaît avec le Six, qui à mon avis ne doit cette appréciation qu'à l'état de la femme, et le Sept. Il y a encore des rires pour le Huit, puis le Neuf passe presque inaperçu, ce qui ne doit pas plaire à Aaron qui aime être adoré. Le Dix n'aurait rien eu de spécial si la femme n'était pas grimpée sur un des chevaux en tirant vers le ciel. Si cela crée la panique au départ, le public comprend bien vite que ce ne sont que des balles à blanc. Elle joue son rôle à fond, en tout cas. Le Onze s'élance et récolte une bonne ovation. Et puis c'est à nous.

 

Le char s'élance et le public retient son souffle en nous voyant. Je regarde Effie. Pourquoi n'écarte-t-elle pas les bras ? Elle a décidé de ne pas jouer le jeu. Je lui donne un rapide coup de coude pour l'inciter à le faire et plus vite que ça.

 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demande-t-elle alors que je mime de lever les bras. Non, je ne lèverai pas les bras. Pas question que je joue au Geai brûlé.

 

Je ferme les yeux et l'image de ma chérie et ma fille s'impose. Ils vont leur faire du mal si nous ne jouons pas le jeu ! Je ne peux pas la laisser faire. Elle devrait comprendre que se rebeller n'est pas une bonne idée. Je lui attrape la taille et l'amène contre moi, elle me laisse faire, surprise. Je lui prends les bras et les lui ouvre. Un silence de mort règne désormais, les gens sont tous frappés par le symbolisme de nos tenues.

 

Nous nous arrêtons devant la tribune présidentielle et Killian Nioc s'avance, blanc comme un linge. Il semble surpris de nous voir ainsi, ce qui me surprend moi-même. Il n'est donc pas de mèche avec le styliste comme je le pensais ? Mais alors... Je ne comprends plus rien. Je ne prête pas attention au discours qu'il déclame parfaitement malgré sa pâleur. A ses côtés, sa sœur me transperce du regard.

 

Les chars retournent ensuite en coulisses et je me dirige vers Peeta quand on m'attrape l'épaule. Je me retourne en soupirant, est-ce que je vais enfin pouvoir faire un trajet sans être interrompu ? Je me retrouve face à une femme blonde portant une coiffe de fleurs. Pas une petite coiffe, une très grande faite de tout un tas de plantes différentes, avec même une grappe de raisin qui pend près de sa joue droite. Elle est habillée d'un soutien-gorge de feuilles et d'une jupe rappelant la roche, dont de l'eau s'écoule par les bords. Elle porte des mitaines de fleurs et des bottes composées de toutes petites feuilles. C'est la tribut du Onze, celle qui a eu le plus de succès.

 

— Que soupçonniez-vous ? demande-t-elle sans préambule.

 

Je recule sur le coup. Comment sait-elle cela ? Je ne pense pourtant pas avoir laissé voir ma déception ou quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais encore capable de bouger mon visage pour laisser transparaître une émotion, de toute façon.

 

— Vous avez été surpris, explique-t-elle. Puis déçu. Ensuite, vous avez regardé à droite et à gauche avant de fusiller du regard le Conseiller et sa sœur. De quoi les soupçonnez-vous ? Je suis certaine que vous attendiez une réaction de leur part.

 

Je secoue la tête, il ne faut pas qu'elle sache, ils sauraient que je l'ai mise sur la voie et ils leur feraient du mal ! Je préfère partir en bousculant son partenaire multicolore habillé d'une toge semblable à la tenue de la femme. Il râle un peu mais je l'ignore pour aller voir Peeta qui m'accueille d'un hochement de tête, les yeux injectés de sang. Je me demande pourquoi il est dans un tel état quand Effie lui saute dessus pour le câliner. Ils se serrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre et je détourne le regard, me sentant de trop.

 

— Il est temps de retourner dans les appartements du Douze, annonce-t-il d'une voix rauque.

 

Je jette un regard à la tour du centre d’entraînement. Nous allons y faire notre grand retour. Sauf que cette fois, les rôles sont inversés.

 

Et cette fois, le Douze n'a pas beaucoup de chances de gagner.

**Author's Note:**

> Je vais donc remercier Amiral NoThomb pour Rika Coveï, Avos Kolović, Tully Rent et Vibna Fuentes. Autant de personnages diversifiés et intéressants, c'est un beau cadeau. Tu es mon dieu ! Je remercie aussi Rubys du compte Luny-Rubys qui a crée Ambroisie Omigna et Roxy Reaver et qui m'a proposé le personnage de Jaroslaw Napier. Tu m'as offerts deux de mes chouchous, j'espère que tu rends compte que ça veux dire qu'ils sont dans la merde. Merci à Celine22 qui a crée les deux tributs du Onze : Rosalynde Fox et Bersalah Sullivan. Tu es une perle de m'en avoir fait un deuxième ! Et puis merci aussi à Manoirmalfoys pour Cyprien Scorle, à Jun-Fuu pour Aniousha Orliv, à mon amie irl « Ewilan » pour Spicer Cinlade, à Aeringue pour Lirey Limonka et à Isty Bistie pour Barcy Byrne. Vous êtes géniaux d'avoir accepté de m'aider à créer ces personnages. J'espère que j'arriverai à les faire comme vous les aviez imaginés !
> 
> Je dois faire une mention spéciale pour Jaroslaw Napier. Bien qu'il ai été proposé par Rubys, il est extrait de l'univers Batman et est inspiré du personnage du Joker. Il appartient donc à DC comics et plus particulièrement à ses créateurs : Bob Kane, Bill Finger et Jerry Robinson. Il est plus particulièrement inspiré de son interprétation par Heith Ledger dans le fim « The Dark Knight » de Christopher Nolan, tout simplement parce que c'est le seul que j'ai vu avec le Joker.


End file.
